Darkfire
by Forfun100
Summary: "It's not my fault, I'm not to blame. For it is the witch who sent this flame. It's not my fault. It was you who made the devil so much stronger than man" This is what he will say to god when he meets him. It will make no difference for what he has done. My husband calls me the girl on fire. Lord knows I wish this pet name were not so appropriate.
1. Prolouge Smoldering Eyes

**AN: Just a few quick things that are different **

**Katniss is not emotionally distressed.**

**Katniss has a father.**

**This is a very controversial story as far as religion goes so I want no nasty comments debating whether or not her views of religion are right or wrong. Beware my wrath if you do break this rule!**

**Everything (minus the characters of course) is all facts, it's all true and very sad. Only one part is not true and when we get there I will tell you what it is.**

**A few more things will be mentioned as the story goes we all good? Alright then let's start shall we?**

Prologue Smoldering Eyes

My name is Katniss Everdeen, and my father moved here to America to gain his fortune in the small new colony of Panem Massachusetts. He met my mother not long after taking up an apprenticeship under the shoe maker.

My mother is the shoemakers second daughter of three. His wife bore him no sons, but his eldest was married off to a merchant, and they moved to England short after the marriage.

My mother's younger sister was a sickly, crippled girl, and being unable to walk without her crutch made her unable to become a bride as well.

When my grandfather noticed him take interest in her, he forced the two into an engagement.

They were lucky my mother is quite a beauty, long blond hair (Though she normally keeps it in a bonnet), stunning blue eyes that my father said reminded him of the seas he crossed to reach America, the sea that held a promise of freedom. She is a tall well proportioned woman, and a well endowed one at that.

My father came to America with close to nothing, and quite frankly it's nothing short of a miracle that he found work so quickly. Good steady work at that. But he was quite a handsome young man, he has a strong built a good working man. He has dark brown hair curly and it's always well groomed.

Their engagement was a shock to the others in the town. The bakers son was rumored to have quite a crush on miss Sarah Ellen Mason. But the arrangement was made and she was soon Jonathan Alexander Everdeen's wife.

My father had only come to court her twice but in those two times she fell in love and could swoon at the very mention of his name.

When my father's apprenticeship ended my grandfather gave him the shop and the home my mother had grown up in.

Her sister's condition worsened after the marriage and she died that winter. My grandmother died shortly after from the illness that swept the colonies.

My mother and father lived a happy marriage for three years. My Grandfather lived in the attic of their home.

Despite their happy marriage my mother had yet to bear a child. The town folk found it odd that for all the love they shared a child had not been born.

Secretly my mother was fearful to have a child of her own afraid that the little one would be deformed as her sister had been. Or maybe that it would not survive the harsh winter of Panem.

That was how she learned that my father truly did love her. When he consoled her fears instead of turning his head and ignoring it as most men do.

Eventually seven years after their initial engagement in the summer of 1675 I was born Katniss Tabitha Everdeen. No one except my Grandfather calls me Tabitha.

My grandfather would have disowned my mother if she named me after a plant and I didn't have a biblical name. I was stuck with the most awkward names; Katniss Tabitha just doesn't fit right?

When I was born I didn't open my eyes. My mother's fears were unfolding in front of her. Though I cried at birth and I was surely alive, they feared me to be disabled. The doctors were convinced I would be blind.

Then one day two weeks after my birth my father had lost all hope that his first born would see the wonderful world. And so he sang to me a sweet melody that I still remember, "_Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow, Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_"Here it's safe, here it's warm, Here the daisies guard you from every harm, Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, Here is the place where I love you._

_"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away, A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay, And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm, Here the daisies guard you from every harm, Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, Here is the place where I love you."_

At the sound of his voice my eyes finally opened. He barely saw my eyes flutter before he called for my mother. The moment she entered I smiled for the first time too.

"Look" She said to my father, "She has your eyes" He laughed and kissed her, "Smoldering grey eyes."


	2. Ch 1 Fire in My Skin

Fire in My Skin

I was never like the other girls, my father was a minimally educated man and my mother only knew how to read the bible.

When my younger sister Primrose Candice Everdeen was born my father showed me a secret library. It's a small paneled room under my father's work place. It's only large enough to hold one small book case. That book case held ten books which was more books than I thought existed.

It is to this very day the most beautiful sight I have ever beheld. He told me they were from his childhood in England, and that the books were our little secret.

I read each and every one of those books six times over. Due to those books my imaginations ran wild. I dreamed which the other children of Panem thought to be a strange act. -I thought of princesses and princes, magical beings that the bible never even mentioned. I dreamed of the world outside Panem. England, India, Barbados, even Africa where the Slave people came from.- I dreamed and they did not.

I never shouted my ideas and imagination to the other children keeping my promise to my father.

Nonetheless I was strange to them. The other girls played with dolls, they played house and pretended to be mothers. While I would wander to the stream that ran by the edge of town after school and pretend I was a medieval damsel and my imaginary knight would come and save me.

Also unlike the other girls I was unafraid of the unknown forests. I would never wander far enough to get lost. I was always watched by someone when I played by the trees, normally by Greasy Sae.

Sae was the oldest woman in the town and one of the original settlers. She had scars from the small pox epidemic, white silver hair, clear defined wrinkles, and a toothless smile that was strangely soothing. She was a crazy widowed old woman but everyone trusted her.

I only really had a select few people I talked to there was my friend Gale whose father was a merchant. I'm not even sure he had a father actually, I had never met him. But from what Gale said he was a great man. Gale reminded me of my father as we aged from children to adults.

There was the pastors daughter Madge who had nice blond hair that she normally hid behind a bonnet. She was never in short supply of a kind word or friendly smile.

Annie was older than me by eight years, helped teach the school classes when she turned sixteen. She was a sweet lovely girl but -her father being the blacksmith of the town- was no stranger to a beating. Which was a real shame she was such a beautiful virtuous girl.

Finnick Odair who endlessly courted Annie. He was a funny boy and he was to head off to university in England when Annie married him.

And the little slave girl Rue, she was a real sweetheart and very good at her work. She would sing sweet songs and she would heal any wound or illness with grace and skillful ability.

I couldn't talk to the other girls in Panem they all looked forward to pleasing the lord. They all wanted to marry and have children. If you were Clove you chose your husband at age eight. Namely a boy named Caleb or as everyone called him Cato. We called him Cato as a parallel, he was bulky with muscles and about as sly and nimble as a drunk in a room full of glass.

I was the only one who called him Caleb simply to annoy him as much as possible.

My wants and hopes were consumed with travel, the great big world. I wanted more than them and I made no extreme effort to show a want for marriage.

The other girls talked to me at church to simply be polite. Now, at ten years old I made more of an effort to be friendly and only Clove learned to accept me.

She may seem to be like the others but she really is more like me her father runs mail from town to town and she only sees him once a year.

I can see she loves him just as much as I do my father. I can hardly call her a friend, I can say however we are comfortable together.

My Grandfather loves me best. I don't know why, Prim is much more like a traditional Puritan kind, caring, sweet, beautiful just like my mother. And yet Grandfather loves me.

He has me bring him his meals and has me read him the bible every night.

One night when I was barely twelve years old I looked up from my reading and began to talk to him "Grandfather?" I asked.

"Yes Tabitha?"

I paused in distaste for the name he insisted on calling me, "Why does Primrose-… Candice never read to you?" I use her full name because grandfather doesn't like nick names nor does he answer my questions if I call her Primrose. Just like he has done with me he calls her by her biblical name.

"She's far too young dear" He smiles, though our religion believes in showing little to no affection he puts that rule aside for me.

"I was her age, younger even"

"You read better dear"

"You've never heard Pr- Candice read" I spurt her biblical name out at the last second.

"But you my dear read it more. You are more well versed with the writings of our lord" He couldn't be more wrong. I've only read through the bible once and that was at school.

"But papa... Father has Candice read every night"

He sighs and chuckles slightly, "Would you like to know the real reasons?" I nod, "You are different from your mother and my two other daughters. My late wife even, you are like a breath of fresh air. And you my dear Tabitha are a true miracle from our lord."

I smile at the sentiment of his words when in all actuality I don't fully believe our precious religion. I do not think that we need to wear plain clothes simply because God should only see our soul, the good deeds we have done and the bad ones.

I do not believe that we should hide what beauty God gave us. I do not think that all other books are evil. I do not believe that uneducated people are holy people, I believe they are unfortunate for they do not see the world in all its splendor.

There is a whole list of things I do not believe. But I do believe one thing, love is the strongest asset we have, and because I believe this I do believe the devil is stronger than man but not stronger than love.

It seems I have yet to mention one person he is the boy every girl has decided they will marry. Peter or as his family calls him Peeta because of the wonderful bread he makes.

Sadly this is where I am like the other girls, because Peter is my prince. I think that I do love him because my father says that when you're in love it feels like there is an ever present fire. And when he is there the beautiful blond haired blue eyed boy gets my genuine smile.

Though I daresay he's only seen it twice. Once was after school when we were nine, it was raining and he fell outside my house. I helped him out of the mud and took him in the house. My mother gave him warm tea and as he sipped it he burned his tongue and made a little yelp. I tried not to giggle and he laughed at my stupid grin.

The next was on Christmas it was during mass and we were only six years old at the time. It was also when I knew I was in love with him

His family sat across from our pew just like every Sunday He was wearing gloves that were far too big for him and his hat kept falling in front of his eyes.

He kept trying to fix it, I kept giving him a side glance and my smile became real. As the Pastor began to end his sermon with a prayer Peter stood up and the gloves he wore slipped right off. He didn't notice but I did.

We all began to leave for the Christmas feast at the Pastors home. He left without them. Primrose was still only an infant at the time she was still at home with mother.

"P-... Father" I said, being forbidden to call him papa in public "Can I stay a bit longer?" I asked as only a few children very dedicated to our religion would ask. My father never thought me the type but agreed anyway.

I knelt and waited in prayer position until the four others had left. I did pray a bit, I prayed that I wouldn't lose my courage. When the door closed I went to his gloves. I held them close to my chest as I walked through the snow. It was a difficult task for someone so young but I reached the home and when I walked in I saw Peter being scolded by his mother for losing his gloves.

"Peter!" I raised my voice slightly so they would both look at me. His clear blue eyes looked into mine with fear and worry as I took gentle steps toward him, "You left these at church today" I held them out to him. He looked at them in awe and then with the same expression looked at me.

"Thank you very much Katniss" He finally smiled. I smiled too, he was missing his left back tooth and the new one was partly grown in.

"You're welcome... Merry Christmas Peter" I let the fabric transfer to his hands and I walked calmly over to my father who was talking among the other men of the town.

When I reached him the other men complemented my new interest in church. I thanked them knowing full well I would have stayed in that church forever if I could see Peters smile every day of my life.

Father says he sees in me… himself. When I ask "Why Papa?"

He always responds "Because Katniss there is an ever present fire when he is near."

"Papa!" I always gasp.

"You are one of the lucky ones in the world Katniss. Only a small few feel love that never wavers, and of those small few even less acknowledge and embrace it."

I know I love him because whenever he smiles he sends a fire in my skin.

He is kind, not a polite kind that most of us are but the true kindness. He cares for everyone even those who do not deserve his compassion and mercy.

He is god sent practically, beautiful, and in every way good. I always glance at him during church, when we were children he would always ruffle his hair. He would blink tiredness away from his bright blue eyes.

Now that we have grown he sits erect, with perfect posture. His eyes intent on the pastor, teeth clenched in thought. His hair ruffles on it's own now.

Some things never change his smile still outshines the sun. His heart is still as big as the ocean. His eyes are still brilliant blue.

But I have changed, my love for him has changed from a childish infatuation to pure unadulterated love.

When I buy bread for the week I can muster enough courage to create small talk. When he laughs at whatever simple phrase I manage to twist my heart leaps.

When he flashes me his smile, when his complements are sincere, when he hands me my order of bread… Like I said he sends a fire through my skin.


	3. Ch 2 Don't Let the Fire Sear the Flesh

**You remember when I said it get's controversial? Well here it is, I'm sorry in advance... And I'm sorry for whatever I may do to your favorite characters. I promise not all of the chapters will be this long, On with the story!**

* * *

Don't Let the Fire Sear the Flesh

I'm sixteen now ripe for marrying age, and though Gale has come to court once I only hope Peter will come as well.

"Annie?" I ask one day after school.

"Yes?" She smiles expectantly.

"Do you love Finnick?" I ask wondering if love even has a hand in marriage.

"Yes of course. My father likes that he's rich, and I love him... Why do you ask? Thinking of Gale perhaps?" She smiles longingly clearly thinking of Fin.

"No not at all" I say calmly " I just wondered..."

"What's wrong?" She stands herself up in question.

"I don't think I love Gale, but..."

"Everyone thinks you do" She adds on to my unfinished sentence.

"Yes" I sigh, "Do I marry for love? Or do I marry for my family?"

"God wants us to love everyone Katniss" She says almost worried.

"No Annie, I love Gale, but I don't want to marry him"

She sighs in relief and smiles, "If you love everyone Katniss-"

"I know... I will never be disappointed in my choices or in the eyes of our Lord" I quote her. I ask her about marriage a lot considering her marriage will be at the end of summer. She always tells me the same thing.

Love everyone that's what God wants. God has already made the man you will marry. God had your heart in mind when he made you a wife for a man.

She was almost my own personal preacher the way she spoke of God in everything that didn't involve Finnick, even then she talked about how God made her the perfect man.

"I'll be going now Annie. Prim must be waiting" I turn to the door.

"Tell her I send my love"

"I will" I close the door and allow the cool spring air to envelope me as it crosses my face. I walk a few paces away from the school building and take the time to wave at Clove before meeting Madge.

"Speaking with Miss. Criesta again?" Madge smiled lightly.

"Yes," We walk to the group of girls playing, where Prim always is.

"About courting?"

"Yes"

"I know that courting is strange for us but that's because we are barely of age"

"Yes Madge I know."

"God has a plan" She sighs. Like father like daughter I guess, at least at times.

"Yes Madge for each and every one of us" I say even though I'm not quite sure this is true.

There are after all a great plethora of people in the world, can one god truly have a plan for everyone? Does he have the time?

"Katniss!" Prim bounds over to me. "We are heading into town today with the basket mother gave us."

I look down and sure enough see a basket with a blanket covering it. I smile at my little sister, "Alright Prim lets go." I put my hand on her shoulder and lead her to town.

The trees have just began to blossom. Flowers are blooming and gardens are growing again signaling the end of a harsh winter and the beginning of March.

We make our way through town handing out a loaf of bread, or some vegetables from our small garden, to the usual people. As we pass through town everyone seems to be abuzz with gossip.

I only hear bits and pieces, apparently Salem is having a crisis that has many of our town fearful.

Salem is very close to our little colony of Panem. We hardly communicate with one another, only gossip leaks through every now and again.

I try and keep Prim from hearing any of it. She's too young to fully understand. We finish our rounds of the town as if feeling a heavy fear settle in the air and over our small town.

"Mother wants us to pick up bread for tonight's supper" Prim smiles knowingly at me. I return a smile weakly back.

We step into the warm bakery, the smells are sweetly intoxicating. I see him take some bread out of the stone oven and the fire in my skin flares as our eyes meet.

"Hello, what can I get you?" He asks in the kind manner he uses with customers.

"Two loaves please" Prim steps forward placing the money on the counter. He grabs our order and starts to pack it up.

"Have you heard the news?"

"From Salem? Only a little we do not pay any heed to gossip."

"Ah yes you Everdeen girls do follow the rules to an art." He laughs and I blush slightly, "But there have been trails in Salem some seem to believe that there are witches in our midst"

"It all seems silly." I say, "Prim can you please go home and help mother prepare supper?" I ask she nods knowingly and leaves the store without hesitation. "I don't want her listening to gossip" I say to Peter.

"Yes well I wish that I hadn't heard either" He shakes his head.

"Do tell"

He brings my bag to the counter, "They say there have been hangings in Salem" He whispers.

"For witchcraft?"

"Yes, they have unfair trials and cruel punishments."

"Well we shall pray that this chaos stays where it has started in, Salem" I take my order as he hands it to me.

"I don't think it will, there have been witch reports all the way in the colony of Virginia."

"The whole idea of witchcraft is a fable and I will not subject myself to believe in these blasphemous tales."

He smiles and laughs, "You see more people should think like you, with sense."

"Thank you... For the bread... Goodbye" I say and make my way into the streets of Panem. Could people really be daft enough to believe in such things as witchcraft?

They must be exceedingly blind to any other possibilities. What does this mean? Will these cruel witch trials come to Panem?

People have been hanged for something that is hardly a crime!

On another note however… Peter thinks that people should be more like me!

I reach our home and I enter the kitchen in the back of the house.

"Hello mother" I say as I place the fresh bread near the oven.

"Katniss your Grandfather would very much like it if you would read to him." She says stirring the soup she has made.

"Yes mother" I nod grab my bible and head up the stairs to grandfathers room. "Hello Grandfather" I step into the half lit bed room and take my seat next to his bed, "what would you like me to read?"

"Tabitha, read me Deuteronomy 18:9 (chapter eighteen verse nine)" I flip open the book and skim the pages to find the exact verse. In bold ink it reads **Warning against Pagan Practices** I furrow my brow. Pagan practices as in-" Well go on read"

I clear my throat and begin "When you come to the land that the lord your god is giving you, don't follow the disgusting practices of the nations that are there. Don't sacrifice your children in the fires on your alters; and don't let your people practice divination or look for omens or use spells or charms and don't let them consult the spirits of the dead. The lord your god hates people who do these disgusting things, and that is why he is driving those nations out of the land as you advance. Be completely faithful to the Lord. Then-"

"That's fine Tabitha" He stops me. I can't believe the words I have read, "I'm sure you have heard of the witchcraft that has reached America." I nod, "Well then you must already know that Greasy Sae was taken into custody for witchcraft"

My eyes grow, Sae accused of witchcraft? Why that's simply absurd Sae may be crazy but she's not a witch! "They say that she has been possessing young girls in town."

"Who? Who claims to be afflicted?"

"Abigail, Kathleen, and Mary"

"Abigail? Cinna's daughter?"

"Yes, she's been convulsing in the night and spouting curses. Kathleen wakes up with scars on her arms and says that in the nights her body is not hers. Mary has said she saw Sae once brewing a potion and ever since she has been cursed. She claims to hear the devil himself telling her to do wrong."

"But Sae?"

"Yes I was skeptical too until I heard what evidence they had."

"Grandfather you can't believe in witches do you?"

"God has for warned us of there existence so that must mean they live."

"Katniss supper!" I hear Prim from the other side of the door.

"I'll be back grandfather" I say in a monotone voice. How dare he? How dare he believe in killing those we do not know are truly withes? And how dare those girls pretend that afflictions are upon them by Sae?

I begin to eat in silence still perplexed as to why Sae? Why would Salem bring forth such ideas that are untrue? Witches and witchcraft are about as real as the stories of dragons and mermaids I have read before.

What will befall the colony of Panem if these witch trials continue?

Prim and I clean up from supper, I put away what is left as Prim washes the dishes.

We turn at the sound of knocking at the door. Mother comes through the kitchen and out to the garden. Papa enters as she leaves, "Katniss Gales has come to court" He sadly smiles knowing Gale is not my intended.

I put what I was holding down and make my way to the small living room. "Hello Miss. Everdeen." Gale smiles bowing courteously.

I smile and bow my head slightly, I take a seat across from him. "I see the spring is treating you well."

"Very much so" I smile slightly, "The winter was light this year."

"Quite" He nods he is still awkward with the idea of courtship.

"Have you yet to choose a trade?" I ask to help him along.

"When my father returns from Barbados he plans to give me his ship so I may become a merchant as well." He says rather proudly.

"I'm glad... Have you been through town lately it's beautiful this time of year"

"Yes I have, I must inquire a certain topic, have you heard the recent gossip?"

"I am regretful to say I have"

"Then you must have heard that-"

"Excuse me Mr. Hawthorn, I will not tolerate the talk of witchcraft in my house" We both turn to see my papa standing in the kitchen entrance.

"My sincere apologies Mr. Everdeen I didn't mean to offend you." Gale says nervously.

"Well you have, I must ask that you leave now Mr. Hawthorn it's late in the evening and the rain is coming" My father stands his ground.

"Yes of course Good bye Mr. Everdeen. Katniss" He stands up shaking and leaves our house. It was strange to see him so nervous when we were younger he was always so boisterous and now when he comes to court he seems about as brave as a fish out of water.

"Papa?" I start.

"I will not have witchcraft spoken of under my roof Katniss"

"I was just... Do you honestly think this is real?"

"No... I do not" He kisses my head, "Now take Prim up to bed." I nod and stand up.

Prim glides to my side clutching her bible for dear life. Witches the whole idea of them is simply absurd.

I change into my night dress and brush my dark wavy hair. "Kat?" Prim asks looking up from her bible.

"Yes Prim?" I turn around and stand up.

"What is this word?" She asks, I lean over her and begin to read the passage. "Revelations 21:8"

I look at the page she's reading, "But the cowardly, the unbelieving, the vile, the murderers, the sexually immoral, those who practice magic arts, the idolaters and all liars—they will be consigned to the fiery lake of burning sulfur. This is the second death." I read aloud fading at the last part. "Prim, what are doing?"

"Well I was wondering about witchcraft-"

"Don't, It's fables all of it. Witches do not exist." I walk away from her bed side putting our brushes and combs away.

"But Katniss the bible says the Witches are hated by God. God says that witches will be punished severely." She cowers back into her pillow fiddling with her braided pigtails.

"Prim God loves and forgives everyone. God doesn't hate anyone." I sit on the corner of her bed and pat her leg.

"But Katniss the bible says-"

"Remember Prim the bible was written by man." I take a breath, "Now it's time for bed little duck." I stand and draw the curtains to our window closed.

"Katniss?"

"Yes Prim?"

"Kathleen says the witches hurt her"

"Go to sleep Prim, I will not be listening to anymore of this witch talk." I say kissing her head and blowing out the candles around our room.

"Katniss, will the witches hurt me?"

"No Prim" I say settling in my bed, "Witches don't exist, goodnight."

* * *

The next morning I take Prim to the small school house for the young girls class. Once she is in the school building I walk to the market to run errands for mother. "Well hello Kat"

"Hello Caleb" I sigh. He hates it when I call him Caleb, and so he calls me a new nick name every day. "How are you this morning?" I turn to face him. He is quite handsome tall muscularly built, golden hair but he is not a handsome as Peter.

"The town is abuzz with a crisis how can I feel downtrodden? I'm sure you've heard by now about the witch sightings?" He snickers playfully, he and I are friends more or less. We enjoy a good round of well placed laughter at one another.

"I have and I've heard quite enough of them thank you." I turn to leave but he stops me with his words.

"Well then you must not have heard all of it yet, because if you had you wouldn't be here."

"I don't know what you are speaking of." I turn to face him.

"Your little slave friend what's her name? Rue I believe will be tried for witchcraft in a week" My mouth opens and I stare in fear at him.

"Tell me that the words you speak are false"

"I don't believe I can for that would be a lie Kat"

"Rue? But she's only a child"

"She's been said to be mentored in dark magic by Sae"

"You don't really buy into these tales do you?"

"Tales? They are the truth!" Caleb scolds me, "They are witches and they have afflicted these girls."

"I think I best be leaving Caleb, my father would be angered to find me speaking of Witchcraft."

"Oh yes Kat I heard that he threw out your dearly beloved"

"He is not my beloved"

"Really? He would surely be heartbroken to hear such words" He laughs with good natured air I can't fight the slight crease in my lips as he does so.

"Goodbye Caleb" I walk swiftly off to the small pitiful excuse for a prison on the edge of town. I reach the prison and I meet the prison guard.

"I bet your here to see the witches, didn't you girl?" the constable reveals himself, "I don't blame you the big crowd came yesterday. Well come on you didn't came all this way to stare at my pretty face!"

The man leads me to a small bared cell, "You two have a visitor" He locks the door behind me and I see two figures sit up.

"Katniss!" Rue squeals and runs into my arms.

"Rue, how did this happen?" I realize she's crying into my breast.

"Oh Katniss it was awful! Cinna's daughter Abigail told me how she hated us blacks. How she hated me, and then she started screaming 'Witch! Witch!' She fell to the ground and covered her ears. She rocked back and forth screaming 'Witch! Witch!'

"Before I could do anything the townsfolk beat me!" She looked up at me and I now see a dark purple bruise below her hair line. "They could condemn me to death Katniss. I'm not a witch, I'm not I tell you!" She shakes her head bouncing her curls.

"I know Rue, I know." I lift her and I walk over to Sae. "They can't really believe you two to be witches can they?"

"They can and they do dear. There is nothing we can do."

"But we will find a way right Sae? Your trial it's next week!"

"They will find me guilty of all charges no matter what I do. It's just how Snows court works"

"But Sae-"

"You should leave girl, you have school. If word gets out you were here long they will think you guilty as well."

"But-"

"We will speak later now go!" Sae takes Rue from me and pushes me toward the cell door.

"Goodbye then" I whisper as the constable rips me from their cell and shoves me out of the prison.

I shake off the horror of Rues story. How dare that wicked girl Abigail say such thinks to a girl no younger than herself.

I let my feet lead me back into town and force me into town square. How can a town believe the story of three little girls over something such as witch craft? This is getting far too out of hand.

"Katniss?" I turn and see Peter standing behind me.

"Hello" I greet him curtly still stuck in my thoughts.

"Why have you been walking in a circle for the past hour?"

"Oh!" I blush immediately "I was thinking… I'm sorry"

"No don't be sorry" He smiles walking to my side. "Thinking is nothing to apologize for. May I ask what ate your thoughts?"

"Not in public" I whisper hoping he doesn't hear. One more perfection to add to the list, his hearing.

"Come with me then." He says and being unable to refuse I follow. He takes me far from the crowded streets and close to the surrounding woodland areas. He turns to me expectantly.

"I-… I went to see Sae and Rue" I say his eyes grow, "Rue told me just awful things! Abigail said horrid things to her."

"Katniss that's dangerous, they could believe you to be a witch as well."

"So? They need to stay sane in the coming nights. Oh and Sae is convinced she will die, all this witch talk it's madness! Madness I tell you, I can hardly believe the stories I heard. Grandfather believes these tall tales, and Prim does too."

Emotion threatens to over come my senses, "You should have heard the things Prim said I never thought such cruel words could come from her sweet mouth. The madness is spreading like wildfire Peter. It will grow and grow until it consumes each and every last one of us." My voice hushes, "…Pray, forgive my words, I by no means meant them. I should not have so quickly spoken."

"You must stop apologizing for things that need no apology." He says, "I daresay I do enjoy hearing a woman speak her mind. Lord knows in this town that is a rare opportunity." He smiles at me, "It's strange to see a lady such as yourself so shaken up on a topic such as this."

"Excuse me?"

"I am with you on the matter. I do not believe witchcraft at all."

"You don't?"

"No" He laughs, "Well don't be so appalled Katniss, I do not see the righteousness in murdering women for something we cannot prove. " He looks at me with glistening eyes, "But Katniss heed my words, do not visit them again. Please don't feed their witch hunt any further."

"But-"

"Katniss" He takes my hand "Please"

Now unable to speak I breathe easier, his hand is in mine. I can feel his warmth, hear his breath. He is right in front of me and I can't refuse what he has asked even though I want nothing more than to say no.

I nod slightly and his smile returns making the fire intensify, "Shall I walk you to class?"

My mind reacts faster than my heart and I almost sprint from him. Skirt in hand feet flying underneath me.

I slow my pace as I near the town, I brush off my skirt and walk the rest of the way to school.

"Katniss!" I turn to see Prim with her bouncing bonnet skip over to me. "I'm going straight home today, mother wants me to help in the garden"

"Alright Prim hurry along now" I say she turns and bounds back into town. I sigh upon entering the tiny school house. I take my seat next to Madge who has her bible open.

"Did you-"

"Yes Madge… I heard" I say making it clear I was in no talking mood. She understands and goes back to her reading.

Annie trails behind our teacher as class begins.

"Alright girls Deuteronomy 18:9" I remember that passage from what Grandfather had me read. This lecture will be on witchcraft and I will not take part in the idea that we should prosecute innocent people on the account of a small passage in the bible.

How dare they buy into this blasphemy. This idiocy. This madness.

It's all treachery that's what it is! Treachery to scare us into believing witches are real!

I may be a naysayer of this witchcraft, but I know this will only end in one of two ways. Death, or more death I pray to god it is the first.

"Miss. Everdeen!" I look up from my thoughts, "Tell us why god will condemn those who practice dark magic."

I stand up and gather my thoughts, the class will not be as forgiving as Peter "Because humans cannot do what only god can do" I am almost hurt to say these untrue words, "and because those who try to be like God himself will also be condemned to hell."

"Precisely" I take my seat and resume my thoughts. How can this woman tell me I'm correct to believe in witches and how they will be condemned? "Class dismissed!" I bolt out of my seat and out of this dreaded class room.

Oh lord help us all! Please send the winds of salvation to put this burning fire out. Please, I pray, before it is too late.

* * *

Church is not better the following Sunday. All anyone talks about is witches and it make me sick!

Speaking of which Grandfather has fallen ill again. I spend more time helping mother now trying to keep out of the streets and reluctantly keeping my promise to Peter.

"Katniss dear" Mother speaks up, "Tomorrow you will go to the trial in my place. Your grandfather has grown feeble and his illness has grown worse. Prim is too young, your father will be in the jury, and an Everdeen woman must be in attendance."

I want to argue but the words die before they are born in the air. "Yes mother." I sigh.

"It will be fine dear" She comes behind me and kisses my temple. "Now go get Prim and tell her Supper is ready"

"Yes mother" I exit the kitchen. Funny I'm being forced into the one place I wish to be farthest from

* * *

The next day I wake early and as the sun rises father leads me to the court house.

It's a plain brick building as all buildings in this town are. "Remember Katniss, this is not to be played with. You may leave at any time if you cannot bear the trial any longer. No one will think less of you for you are still just a child, understood?"

"Yes father" I nod as he leads me into the court house.

"Sit here so I can see you" He instructs. I take a seat on the empty bench. There is a very small crowd of people already in attendance for the trial.

Most of them are the wives of other men in the jury. They come and ask me news on my grandfather, and I tell them as a slow trickle of people make there way into the court house.

I sit in silence wondering what exactly I have gotten myself into, I turn and see Peters blue eyes meet mine. He looks away clearly glancing but his head snaps back as soon as he has looked away. "What are you doing here?" He sits beside me.

"Grandfather is ill and mother could not attend"

"My apologies" He lowers his head condoning a silence to fall onto our shoulders.

"I'm sorry for last week" I say finally gathering my courage.

"It's quiet alright. I went a tad to far."

"No it was just-"

"I understand" He smiles. Add understanding to the list as well.

Everyone takes their seats as the jury maneuvers their way into the court house. Judge Snow takes his seat, "Let the accused be presented." He says.

Sae is escorted in with her hands tied behind her. She looks near starved her eyes are dead, I can clearly see her heart has broken along with her spirit.

"You have one last chance to receive a lesser punishment," Snow says almost bored knowing she will plead not guilty.

Silence follows his words. Fear settles into every crevice of the room as Sae looks up, "I plead before the court… Guilty"

My heart stops my eyes widen. I may faint, three women already have. Did I hear that correctly?


	4. Ch 3 Burning Desire

Guilty, the word hangs in the room, it rings in my ears. I want to cry, I truly do but I cannot. Not here not in front of these people, not in front of Peter.

"For admittance to your sins you shall be hanged in two nights." Judge Snow announces, "Now get this witch out of my sight!" He yells and she is dragged out of the court room.

I have to tell myself to breathe. Otherwise I wouldn't, I would have sat there and waited until her words made sense. I would have frozen this moment and sat in this seat not breathing not blinking just trying to make sense of that one word.

"Bring in the next prisoner!" Snow shouts. Little Rue is shoved into the room she loses balance easily and her tattered clothes hang on her small frame. Her eyes are tear stained, I want nothing more than to hold her close. I want to shield her from this cruel fate.

She is but a child, only a simple minded sweet slave girl. She pleads not guilty, she is a fighter. She has a chance, oh please god I beg of you let her live.

"Our first witness is Mary Adler." Mary… the girl who claims to have seen Sae? How can she be witness for Rue!? "Tell us Mary, what is it like for you, living with a curse?"

"Oh it's just dreadful! I hear voices crying out, telling me to do wrong, to do things against the lords will."

"Tell us about these voices"

"It is male most of the time," She begins to cry, the little wretch better weep, "But sometimes it is not male"

"Tell us what is it?"

"The voice of a small girl, a girl I know"

"Who?"

"The little Slave girl Rue of course!" She cries harder, "Sae must have taught her the ways of dark magic, because I'm sure that it is her voice!" She gasps before shaking her head violently.

"No I won't!" She shrieks having an episode, "I won't do it!" She cries out in false fear. Vain cries that haunt my ears causing hate to boil in my blood.

I clench my teeth and look away from her pain stricken face. She is indeed a great actress, but not so much a great Puritan.

She spouts leave me be, and never, and I refuse. I'm sick of hearing her go on! Will someone take her away from here? Women are shrieking and crying tears of sorrow and woe but for the wrong girl.

After fifteen minutes of hearing her wail she is carried out to finish her episode. "We shall now perform the touch test" Snow announces, "Bring Abigail in" A man standing guard exit's the room and Snow addresses us and Rue, "She shall lay hands on the afflicted girl and if her fit ends this girl is a witch"

Shrill piercing shrieks break the stiff barrier of the silence that crept into the court room. Abigail convulsing in the arms of the guard who carried her. Shrieks in a pitch I thought to be nonexistent. The guard lays her on the elevated floor where upon touching the floor her arms flail.

I feel a tense air surround us. Only Rue Abigail and I are present now. I hear my own heart pound loudly. Dear God, I pray, please let her hands be clean let Abigail's hands be free of Rues blood.

Rue inches near Abigail, please god save your child, save Rue from this fate. Rue kneels next to Abigail. Please…

My heart stops, Abigail calms and her eyes open slowly. I fade back into the real world. "No" I whisper.

"What more evidence could you need?" Snow asks.

"Witch!" Abigail screams as she 'comes to her senses'. Rue fumbles back and falls on her rear. Abigail stands towering over her, "Witch!" She screeches lashing her with her hand, beating her down until her face sheds blood.

Is there no mercy? Have they no shame in letting a girl be beat? If this is Gods court as they have said why do they allow this child to bleed on the dirty ground?

The guard grabs Abigail and escorts her out. "The next witness to the stand is Robert Thread"

Thread? Thread?! The man rumored to be the cruelest man as far as New Jersey? The cruelest man in the colonies? Thread?! Rues owner Thread? No it cannot be!

"I have seen this girl perform the forbidden arts!" He proclaims.

"What have you seen sir?"

"She chants mantras in the night, calling on the spirits of the dead to wreak havoc on my home. Why you all heard that my wife and child died this past year it was because of her!"

Really? I heard you beat her to death and your son tried to save his mother.

"She herds the stray cats at night they come and she speaks to them. She sends them out to destroy gardens and spread evil. Why do you think she never goes to church?"

Because blacks aren't allowed to go to church Thread! I scream these answers in my mind but no one will hear them, no one will care!

"She brews potions in the shed and on days of full moons she disappears. Where to? To raise all hell in God knows where! She's a witch a witch I tell you!" He spits at her, "You wretched little girl you didn't think I ever noticed your missing did you?"

"Excuse me sir you've presented your case now you are free to leave" Snow says delighted with what evidence was presented. Thread leaves the court room still fumed at Rue, what a sick man! Twisted in all the wrong ways.

He feels he is right for he has no morals and no love for God in his heart!

"We have one more test to confirm your sentence." Snow glares down at the beaten bloody girl before him. She cries freely in pain and fear. Even blood covered and choking on tears she is still more beautiful than any of us here. "Bring out the doctor! For the Teat test!"

She is too tired to flitch at his words, and sure enough the doctor comes out to the court room. The doctor picks her up and lays her on a tilted scribe table. He takes her bound hands and hangs her on the top of it face down.

He rips her dress off her back and shows us a dark spot on her right shoulder, "If she does not feel this or blood is not shed she is a witch" The doctor smiles with evil intent.

Rue seems dead, she doesn't flitch at his words and she is too tired to even whimper a fear.

He shows us the dull needle before piercing her skin. Not surprisingly Rue does nothing, she is already in a world of pain.

"Do you feel this?" He asks sticking the needle deep into the barrier of her skin and blood pours freely. "Do you feel this?" He takes the needle and traces down her back.

A slit now runs down her back oozing dirty blood her hands grasp at open air. I feel dizzy and faint. I can't take it I can't!

I stand and run from the court room passed the empty town square through the rows of homes and into the secluded forest that welcomes me kindly.

I make it to a small clearing where I glance around only dizzying myself more now completely unstable I fall forward and retch into the grass.

I'm afraid and feel I have gone mad from the cruelty I have witnessed. I cry and I cry now free of any prying eyes.

Fear settles in my gut making me shiver. The wind picks up and my crying does not stop. I sit back on my heels like a child and sob into my hands.

"Katniss?" I hear a soft whisper. I do not dare turn to see who is in my presence I know that voice that perfect sweet voice, "Katniss" Peter sits next to me and moves me to his chest.

"I tried… I tried so hard to stay composed to stay level headed for Rue, she needed to see a kind face she need me and I couldn't handle it any more! I couldn't oh may God condemn my weak soul may he condemn my cowardice to hell for what I have done!"

"She fainted just as you ran off she didn't know you were gone" He consoles.

"She needed me Peter! Do you know what it's like to be needed so badly that all hope would be lost if you weren't there? Do you know? She is innocent just a little lass and now she will never see the light of day for she will be dead! How cruel can they be!" He holds my sobbing figure caressing my back slightly. "She is only a child! Sae is an old woman they do no one harm! They cause no pain or suffering this is injustice! This is not what god wants for his children this inhumanity this cruelty! Oh good god is there no mercy? They will die for no just cause!"

He was silent again and I'm more grateful that he is without a voice. I choke on my tears my endless cold stream of tears. Pain stricken my grip on him tightens. I lose myself in my thoughts, they consume me and I cannot escape the pain and suffering the bring forth.

Images of Sae's dead limp body hanging from a tree eat away at my tattered heart. Sae's eyes still open but glazed with death. The inhumanity of it all shakes me to the core! I'm on the brink of insanity.

I hear the sweet subtle hushing and cooing of Peters voice. It's as light as the wind, warm like the sun, and calm like the hearth of a winter fire.

I calm my incessant sobs to light silent tears. I hush myself and being so engulfed with my thoughts I speak suddenly, "I wish to go" I say sure he does not understand.

"I'll take you" he says not offering but stating.

"No" I lick my lips in thought, "To Sae's hanging" I whisper. I look down afraid to face his look.

"Are you certain?"

I look at him, he has been crying as well. The beautiful boy cries too? "Yes" I nod.

"On one condition" He says.

"Yes?"

"If you promise to stay near me I won't stop you from going." He says solemnly. Could this be real any of it? Sae and Rue marked for dead, and the boy of my dreams, my fantasies, wants to take care of me. This world has been turned upside down and taken to hell.

"I promise" I say. The wind picks up again causing a shiver to run through my spine chilling my heart with the fate I have just given myself.

"Allow me to take you home" He stands up with me still clinging to his shirt. I looked into his eyes deep fear settled into my gut. I look at him and he places his hand to wipe a tear away, that's when I realize it.

The boy I have loved all my life, the kind perfect boy, just broke the rules… to help me, to comfort me! He truly is perfect.

He leads me through the parting trees and the closer we get to town the lighter his grip becomes. I wish he would never let go, I wish he'd hold me until the end of time.

I see the town come into view, he is now at my side just a few steps away, I realize that the sky is pink and orange, the sun glows dimly like the embers of a dying fire. The town is eerily silent as soft winds wrap around the blooming trees.

I sense a slight upturn of my lips and I stop just to take in the peace. The quiet is sinfully delightful, the breeze is a decadent surprise, the absolute beauty is enticing to ones creativity. I close my eyes savoring the caress of the wind feeling my soul melt into the moment.

"Katniss?" I hear Peter's sweet voice add to the luxury of this moment.

"Peace is something we will be in short supply of for a long time, " I say with a sigh of contempt oh how right I am, " It's to beautiful to just pass by without appreciation." I open my eyes in enough time to savor his smile dance across his face.

I force my feet from their rooted position and reach him. We continue our walk and the moment I'm home I race to my room I sit on Prim's bed which is closer to the window and stare again taking the view in.

The sun is almost gone now specks of light take their place on the stage of the sky in it's place. A curious full moon glides to take it's spot in the cosmos.

How strange and lovely this was. How haunting and awful it was as well. This day full of evil and wickedness, yet when Peter, bless his golden heart, had come to my rescue. He didn't have to but he did. He was there to hear my sobs he heard my words and agreed finding meaning in them. Now the earth welcomed me home to a temporary peace.


	5. Ch 4 Hellfire

Hellfire

I am barely present the following morning. I feel like I've been thrown out like scraps of leather. My muscles are sore and my stomach is still unstable from retching yesterday.

I trudge through my day thankful that we were given the day off. Reaching the small kitchen I find my lack of an appetite. "Do you need any help mother?" I ask as she works washing and preparing vegetables.

She turns and smiles meekly in my direction. She looks lost, sad almost. "You grandfather would love for you to read to him."

"Yes mother" I nod and make my way to the attic. I don't like visiting grandfather when he is ill. His room becomes heavy with think air that seeps into your skin. The air feels dirty and you feel if you stay long enough you will see steam rise out of the walls and floor boards.

I knock on the door and slowly allow fresh air into his room gliding the door open. Warm sick air tackles me as I enter. "Hello Grandfather."

"Tabitha?" He asks weakly. His dark eyes search for me. He is to weak to move his arms fully and they fall back to his bed.

"I'm here to read grandfather." I take my seat next to him. He blinks still delusional from illness. "What do you want me to read to you about?" I ask sweetly drawing out my words so he can hear me.

He just stared at me in a daze wondering who I even was.

"I'll pick then" I smile patting his arm. I flip open to the marked page 906. My favorite passage, "I may be able to speak in the languages of human beings and even angels, but if I have no love, my speech is no more than a noisy gong or a clanging bell. I may have the gift of inspired preaching;

"I may have knowledge and understand all secrets; I may have all the faith needed to move mountains-but if I have no love, I am nothing. I may give away everything I have, and even give up my body to be burned-but if I have no love, this does me no good.

"Love is patient and kind; It is not jealous or conceited or proud; Love is not ill-mannered or selfish or irritable; love does not keep a record of wrongs; love is not happy with evil, but is happy with the truth. Love never gives up; and its faith, hope, and patience never fail.

"Love is eternal. There are inspired messages, but they are temporary; there are gifts of speaking in strange tongues, but they will cease; there is knowledge, but it will pass. For our gifts of knowledge and of inspired messages are only partial; but when what is perfect comes, then what is partial will disappear.

"When I was a child, my speech, feelings, and thinking were all those of a child; now that I am an adult I have no more use for childish ways. What we see now is like a dim image in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. What I know now is only partial; then it will be complete-as complete as God's knowledge of me.

"Meanwhile these three remain: faith, hope, and love; and love is the greatest of these." (Corinthians 13:1-13) I have this passage memorized. It's my favorite because of the truth that rings in it. Love is the greatest of all things.

"Katniss!" I hear my mother yell from the stairway. "Come down please!"

I stand up from my stool and glide to the door. Once out of the room I notice my hairline dripping with sweat I brush my bonnet back off my head around my neck. I run my fingers through the waves of my hair.

"Yes mother?" I step down the stairs and my eyes lock with Gales, "Gale!" I rush down the stairs untying my bonnet to quickly redo my hair. "I-…. Sorry I wasn't expecting you." Tossing my hair up into my bonnet once again I reach him. "I didn't see you at the trial yesterday" I take a seat still frazzled.

"I was part of the jury" He says proudly.

"Oh…" I look down at the floor boards.

"I'm regretful that yesterday had to be my first day especially with the judgment Snow passed down." I look at him expectantly. "Rue… She… She has yet to admit herself a witch so the day after Sae's Hanging she will receive the pressing."

I nod slowly her fate sealed with the burning wax of an untimely death and I am not appalled at all. How awful is it that her death sentence does not surprise me at all?

Evil is what this is, the killing of two innocent lives IS the work of the devil! These people are caring out the devils work not gods!

"It's not as awful as-"

"Oh but it is just as awful as it seems" I cut his sentence off, "It's just as awful as it sounds because well… It is awful plain and simple."

"Well justice must be delivered-"

"Justice? Justice Gale! This is inhumanity, cruelty"

"Katniss I know that you had a close bond with her but it's the law"

"Yes, well the law of man is not always right!"

"You forget your place sometimes Katniss, I don't want you to get hurt please don't say such things!"

"I will say what I please when I please!"

"Watch your tongue Katniss that's all I ask of you, I ask because I care about you"

"I think you best be leaving my grandfather is ill and in need of my care."

"Will I see you tomorrow at the hanging?"

"I don't know-" I stop and think, Peter…

"I'm sorry if I have offended you goodbye" He stands and leaves. I moan to myself lost for an answer, How did this suddenly spiral out of control? Damn Salem and their treachery!

Waking the next morning proves to be a difficult task. Today is Sae's hanging and there is not a thing in the world that can change this simple fact.

I change slowly creeping through my morning routine as only half of myself feeling empty and not clear in my mindset. At least after today Sae will be free of any prejudice.

I nibble on my breakfast before heading out for the day to begin. I walk around the outskirts of town enjoying the cool winds the refreshing dewy morning. The day seems to not know what will become of it, or maybe it is also savoring its last hours of innocence.

Slowly the sun rises to the top of the sky. The shops close and the crowds begin to form by the hanging tree. So I maneuver my way through the crowd in an attempt to find Peter.

I find myself staring absently at the rope that dangles from a clearly dead tree. They seemed to have found the most haunting tree in existence, the thick trunk is decaying the branches look thirsty for death.

The dangling rope, oh dear god, how awful this does seem! The rope blows gracefully and beautifully almost dancing for us as a before show performance.

I look up from my thoughts and see a blonde head searching the crowd. I glide to him and find a shocked expression melt into a smile.

"Hello" I say nodding.

"Hello" He barely utters the word before the silence is cut. The painting that once was delicate and fair, now will be torn.

"For admittance to her sins we shall send this witch back to where she came from!… Hell!" The crowd condones his words with rallying cries of excitement.

How dare they want this? Sae takes the stage, oh good god, her cloths hang on her as if she's a mannequin. Her hair is messy and clings to her sweaty face. Her arms are bony and stiff.

Her eyes are glazed over as if she is one of the walking dead. She is defeated, she is dead.

"Any last words!?" The constable provokes.

"My end… Brings forth a cruel beginning" She sighs shakily. She can't be more right.

She steps up to the rope and looks to the cloudless gloomy blue sky. The rope fastens tightly around her neck. The stool she stands on is kicked away and I can almost feel everyone turn from her.

The moment I hear her neck crack I sharply inhale. The wind picks up swinging her limp dead body as if taking her soul away from this hell.

"It was quick" I whisper to Peter who's eyes are snapped closed. "She will meet Heaven's light… But they shall meet Hellsfire."

That night I slip out of the house the darkness doesn't frighten me in fact I'm more frightened that I have memorized where it is I'm going.

I have to do this just from the memory of Sae this is for her. She loved to hear me sing she says I remind her of my father. I have to sing to her as she finds her way home to god.

I know to keep my distance from the tree afraid to touch her still hanging body. I clear my throat and quietly I sing to her. It's an old song a terrifying song but no matter how awful I must sing it.

I found it in a book with surprisingly similar circumstances, " _Are you, Are you coming to the tree? Where they strung up a man they say murdered three? Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

"_Are you, Are you coming to the tree? Where the dead man called out for his love to flee?Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_ i_f we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

"_Are you, Are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free? Strange things did happen here_ _no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

"_Are you, Are you coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be__**, **__If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_


	6. Ch 5 Taste the Fires

Taste the Fires

This morning I feel lethargic and weak. My heart seems sore from all the back flips it's been doing lately. After all I've seen two close friends be sentenced to death AND the boy I love has helped me, cared for me… and held me.

All in all, my feelings can't make up their mind as to whether I should mourn or squeal with delight. I don't know what to think anymore, of anything. My mind swirls with affections and dreams that my heart has held for so long.

Inner conflict streaks my soul with undignified relentlessness. I soon find that every moment of my time is eaten by fear and hopeless longing.

My heart longs for Rues pressing just so I can feel Peters warmth contrast mine. The other loathes and despises humans for causing these happenings to bring the two of us together.

Soon I find my day spinning in and out my dreams go. I see Rue die under the weight of the rocks. Watching Sae swing back and forth in the breeze in my mind.

My mind tricks me with a pendulum of Sae's body sending me into the perpetual darkness with the air filled with cries of torture.

Rue just lays on the wooden planks have the life and her very breath crushed out of her lungs.

Soon it isn't just her. Now I see Prims small frame bloodstained as Sae's and flattened. Next my father hanging with the lifeless glaze in his eyes. My mother's face contorts in pain.

Finally Peter one among the many unconscious and cold. They all look forced into their deaths. They fought a futile war and they have yet to even graze my dress.

The dark emptiness blocks my view of these dead and sure the newly dead. I feel nothing nor do I see a thing.

"Can you yet" A voice asks, "Feel the fires of hell licking at your feet? Are those fires staying at bay? Does the heat overwhelm you? Will you give in to their warmth when the winter comes? Or shall you keep them at bay? For winter has come early and how harsh it shall be."

Then I'm burning my skin sears and not like it does when Peter is near, no. This fire burns with hateful spite destroying any and all passion I ever held.

But then it's not dark and the fire becomes less intense. Then I see the dim light of a candle. Then I see my room and mother.

"You fainted" She say "in Grandfathers room. I found a few minutes ago actually. You'll be fine in an hour, but we're heading out to the… Um…. Anyway we'll be back in a few hours." Her face is pinched and fear streaks in her eyes.

I nod and she leaves. I hear rustling outside and horses stamping in the dirt. I can't think about anything anymore. So I do all I know how and pray,

"Lord Jesus please protect my family from the devil who has possessed the minds of Salem and stretched through out the colonies. Please forgive little Rue for her sins and welcome your child home. Please keep Sae safe from the prejudices earth has granted her, and cleanse her heart in heaven where she now reigns with you.

"Mary mother of god I plead to you, welcome your children home with the warm embrace of love and justice. Give us guidance back into gods true love and true wishes for humanity."

Then I watch the sun set on the coldest of spring nights. I fall into an unnervingly restless fit rather than sleep. I awake to sound of some fallen object. I clutch my quilt to my chest before tenderly placing my feet on the cold ground.

Tenderly I ease my way down the stairs. I see what I do not wish to believe, the townsfolk The general shop owner, the butcher, the florist are searching my living room.

The butcher sees me, "Katniss were you not at the pressing?"

"I wasn't, my grandfather-"

"Yes your grandfather." The florist eyes me for an unknown reason.

"Yes he's been ill as you know," I say, "Mother was concerned with my health and told me to remain behind"

"But your family was not in attendance for the pressing."

"No?" I ask.

"No, May we by any chance pay visit to your grandfather. Last respects and everything"

"You may" I hesitate. Slowly I make my way up the flights of stairs to the attic. I grow tired but do not stop. "Grandfather" I say and open the door. "Wake up" I say again, "You have visitors" No response.

"Grandfather." His lips are blue and his cheeks are hallow of the spirit that once inhabited his body. He looks more dead than anyone I have ever seen. "Grandfather?" I whisper. Footsteps of my forgotten visitors meet me.

"Witch craft." One whispers.

"Say again?" I question.

"You! Your witchcraft has done this!"

"What?" The butcher bounds my hands together.

"We heard you witch! Last night at the tree when Sae passed her soul and black magic into you!"

I did not speak but instead cursed myself for my own idiocy "Witch! Filthy witch! Your magic has killed this man and surely possessed the innocent."

I cannot speak for they trust me down the stairs and into my living room. "Your terror ends here." One whispers as their voices now blend to one.

"Well" I hear a new voice now but I'm still blind for there is no moon on this night "It seems we must turn to other tactics to vanquish these witches."

"Dear lord help me" I whisper.

"He won't" The new voice says, "Welcome to the arena where I make the game and I always win."

"Judge Snow?" I ask as the cool wind kisses my face and the dimmest stars guide me to my fate.

"At your service Miss. Everdeen. I do hope you enjoy your final days as a living woman."

Then the darkness that haunted me once before consumes me when my eyes shut closed and fight off any images of my permanent fate.

* * *

_Woah this took forever. Sorry I was going to during thanksgiving but my grandpa died and I had no time. This one is short but I promise this will be updated before the weekend! Thanks finals week for leting me not have to take most of you! Thanks again y'all love you!_


	7. Ch 6 Choose Me or Your Fire

Choose Me or Your Fire

I'm regretful to start my story where I do remember again. I'm crying, and not the cries of a hungry baby or the cries of someone who has hurt themselves. Instead in a way where I have no hope.

A trail is just for show no one is innocent in Snows court for he makes the games and always wins. I am a lone pawn who he dangles over the crackling fires of my ultimate fate I can only hope he slips up dropping me quickly.

"God I've never needed you more. I pray to meet you soon, lord I pray stay with me now for I wish to finally walk with you to heaven."

"Still praying sweetheart?" Constable Haymitch approaches.

"What else can I do?" I ask blinded by the candle light he brings.

"You have a visitor" My mind searches for a name simply it must be my family.

It is not one of my family but instead Peter stands behind the bars to my cell.

"At least let him look at you" Haymitch says. So I creep into the light of Peter's candle. I feel so indisposed, I'm wearing my night dress with my shoulders exposed and no shoes on, my hair flows freely down my back and I can almost feel how thin this dress is. Now I'm afraid of him and his light seeing me like this.

He looks at me, I see only anger and sadness in his eyes. He's pitying me and I hate it.

His hand stretches through the bars of my cell. I just look at the cloth in his hand.

"Well?" Haymitch asks, "Take it!"

So I do and Peter runs as soon as I have the cloth and his arm is free of the bars containing me.

"Night sweetheart." Haymitch yawns leaving me. I get on my knees and unfold the cloth finding bread in it.

I realize I have yet to eat since the supper from the last night. It slowly eat the sweet bread given to me by the perfect boy. I close my eyes after hiding the rest and dream of Peter's beautiful face.

"Rise and shine Sweetheart!" Haymitch wakes me. "Busy day tomorrow mustn't let my only guest sleep in."

"Really I'm your only one?"

"You're just that important! Congrats kid"

"Please do you here what has happened in town?"

"Your family knew that you would be accused Katniss" He says knowingly, "They left for Boston last night. They were long gone before you even knew what was happening." I sigh relief at his words "It also seems the pastors daughter is engaged to that Gale kid, poor girl" Haymitch scoffs and I laugh as well, poor Madge.

"Um seems that Fin and his goo-goo eyed girl finally left. And that Peter kid is way too in love with you to do anything but look at you nearly naked."

I laugh because it feels better to laugh than to feel self pity.

"Now kid when you get to that court room-"

"Please… Spare me your pointers. It's a lost cause anyway. You know as well as I that Snows court is the place no one returns."

"Fair enough." Haymitch sighs. "I do believe I must return to my post." He laughs solemnly "You and your black magic must have possessed me." He winks before leaving.

In a few moments I look up as I here the door being fiddled with.

Peter walks into my lonely prison and again the bars separate us.

"You shouldn't be here" I say when he crouches down to my eyelevel, "They'll think you to be one of them."

"….I'm sorry" He whispers a crack in his heavenly voice. He slides another loaf of bread in-between the bars of my cell before leaving. This occurs a few times a different word each time.

"Peter" I say on the fourth day of his visits, "Why hasn't anything happened to me yet?" He is silent, "I'm not evil" I say.

"Of course you aren't. I didn't think you were"

"I'm… troubled by these happenings. But do believe me when I say I keep my beliefs strong as when I lived a free woman"

"I did not doubt you would"

"When they force my death on me I wish you to know I'll keep watch over you with our mother and father in heaven."

"You cannot die. Not until I thank you…"

"What ever for?"

"My gloves"

"When we were small?"

"You do remember?"

"I could never forget."

"You saved me then."

"Nonsense they were simply gloves."

"But… Mother would have done some rather unspeakable things had I really lost them. You Katniss Everdeen saved me."

"It wasn't much of anything really"

"It was everything"

"I'm very glad, that you believe so. I'm glad you remember that moment as well as I."

"I could never forget the smile you gave."

"I always smiled when you were there."

"I'm glad I caught them all" I smiled again at him just knowing he had known all along made my heart beat that much faster. "I love you" He says. I look up but he exits as I do.

"Lover boy having an episode? Whatcha do smile?" I laugh because as you know I did just that.

* * *

_Merry Christmas y'all! Surprise! two Chapters! I'm going to write a lot this break so I thank all of you for sticking with me!_


	8. Ch 7 Who Sent These Flames?

Who sent these flames?

I spend my afternoon in the solitude of my despairing mind. I try to just remember Peter's words but they don't console all of my fears.

I hear the jingling of the cell keys so I look in the general direction of the door.

"Thank you constable." I hear a greedy voice dipping with tireless hate. "Hello Miss. Everdeen, have you enjoyed your stay?" I don't answer, "Come now I'm not going to hurt you."

Judge Snow stands before me but I do not look, "When shall my trail be held?"

"You will have no trail." He states, "You have a choice." I glance up at his smiling face, "You are quite the enchantress Miss. Everdeen, did you know that?"

He crouches to my level, "Your smoldering eyes haunt my dreams. Seeing you with the moon caught in your lovely hair" He wraps a bony finger around one of my loose curls.

I jerk from him. "A lovely creature such as yourself deserves a wealthy religious husband."

"What are you implying."

"Marry me and I drop the charges of your blatant witchcraft."

"How dare you?"

"The evidence is clear. Visiting with the witches before their trial, singing to their bodies to steal their powers, falling ill the day of the girls pressing all very convincing evidence."

"You wouldn't dare"

"I do Katniss for you are my one weakness. The devil sent you to tempt the most righteous of men to drag them with you to hell."

"You are blinded by a false belief in an unforgiving relentless and cruel god. My god hates none and loves with a full heart!"

"Marry me Katniss, Or I shall send you back to hell where you belong."

"I'd rather face the fate of Jezebel than marry you!"

"Think Katniss of your life it dangles ever so delicately in my hands I can make it strong" He forces his arms through the bars separating us and he clutches my head, "Do you understand what I am offering you? Life love wealth!" He presses his face to mine and forces my body to the bars that I thank god keep him from pressing further. I struggle against his grip as one hand plasters my face to his and the other drifts down my night dress. He gropes hungrily and sloppily at my body surely bruising the skin he grips with nauseating passion. The thin fabric feels likely to tear at any moment.

His hands are unnervingly skilled at bringing me pain, discomfort, and fear. I finally struggle my way free of him and I crawl back to the middle of my cell.

"No!"

"Katniss you leave me hungry my dear, why must you make me play this hunger game?"

"Go! I'd never even consider a union in gods good name to a vicious man such as yourself!"

"Your blasphemous comments have no effect on the curse you have sent my dear."

"You vulgar man! I would rather die than live bound to you! Take your wandering hand and leave me!"

"You will perish in the worst way I can think Katniss" I am so red with anger I spit in his face, disgusted by him and his vigor. "Witch you have possessed me! You have plagued me with an infatuation I cannot rid myself of. Passion burns inside me blazing out of control why do you do this?"

"I do nothing for you are a sick twisted pathetic excuse of a man!"

"It's not my fault" He laughs like a mad man, "I'm not to blame. Witch you hath sent this curse on me and so you shall burn." I say nothing but stare at the man deteriorating before my very eyes. "Tomorrow at sunset." He whispers before clutching the bars to my cell frightening me, "You will be sent back to hell where you belong."

He stands and walks out, I cry like a lost child. "Mary mother of god please I beg of you forgive me. I did not condone his actions."

I cry then feeling raped and victimized by judge Snow. I know now how I will meet my fate so I pray to God that he may stand by my side all the way to heaven.

"You okay kid?" Haymitch asks re-entering my confinement.

I recall the events that had occurred "Please I must write… To Peter!" I say at the end of my tale.

"Why?"

"I must…. I must tell him I love him. Please I'll be dead come tomorrow. I must tell him I'll love him from heaven"

"Kids these days." Haymitch rolls his eyes, "Falling in love every five seconds" He hands me the proper utensils for writing.

_Peter,_

_I love you and I always have. Tomorrow I will die by fire and you must know I have always loved you. There was never another who could warm my skin such as you. Please believe me when I say I shall watch you from heaven and that I shall wait for you with an eager and loving heart._

_Katniss_

"Please take this to him." I say.

"I will run for only your love" He laughs. He exits and I think about Peter how beautiful he is. I think of his kindness and the love he expresses to all. He deserves a good wife who will bear him many children. He deserves love.

It doesn't take long at all for Haymitch to return he is out of breathe from his run when he sets foot in the cell room.

"You made a grown man weep like a babe" He says.

"Pray tell me what he says."

"He did not speak words that made sense. He wept openly and only replied 'do not leave me. I love you.'"

I swallow with difficulty, "Tomorrow" I say to Haymitch, "Will be his hell"

**And this my loves is where I tell you IT BE A CONSPERICY! But seriously they did not actually burn witches in the Salem witch trails because it was illegal in the colonies to be a practitioner of magic… Which is strange because people went to America for religious freedoms…. Anyway they were sentenced to hangings because it was a criminal offense. But they did burn witches in England since it was against the bible but never an official law made by the king. Churches could not have trails like they did in America therefore they could not make witches a criminal offence so they burned them instead. Congrats you learned something!**


	9. Ch 8 She Will Burn

She will Burn

I awake before sun this morn, though in all honesty I haven't slept. I find my bones shaken to the very core.

My mind runs on its own and so I see things that disturb and petrify me.

The voice from before asks me of the flames, Are they stronger? Do you feel them kissing your ankles? Do you give in to the fire? Do you give in?

Oh lord I pray to never give in.

I sit up and hold my knees to warm myself. I'm scared, I'm tired, and now I'm crying. I'm not sure I'm ready to die and even if I were I'm sure I'd feel this way.

It's hard to die, I've reached the conclusion. It's hard to simply stop doing what one has done since they have memory. It's hard and it hurts for I will leave behind everyone I have ever loved. Yet strangely this morn as I cry helplessly into my knees I am not alone.

I feel like there is someone with me and their love is faintly hanging in the once hostile cell I now call my home. I'm not sure if fear will even help me now, nothing can so why do I allow myself to feel these things?

I have lived my life I suppose and yet it has not been lived at all. So who can say if this is for the greater good? Who can say that this is gods will?

"Kid" Haymitch says shaking me from my trance, "It's time."

I let my tears stream as I stand to face him. "Kid…" He sighs "Look…. You have to be brave kid… You have to show them you're not afraid because you know that God will treat you right. You have to know you're going home. Please kid be strong."

I nod slightly. "Judge Snow wants you to look nice for the ceremony."

"Well he can-"

"Here" Haymitch slips a wash bucket a hair brush and another night-gown to me.

I brush my hair reassuring myself that I am going home. Washing my hands feet and face I feel ready to meet my lord.

I slip into the new ivory garment and allow Haymitch to tie my hands together. I march right in front of him as he leads me through the empty town. They must all be waiting for me, it should be quite a show.

Then as we walk I see up ahead of me in the grassy empty plain before you hit the forest A single stake stands on a stage.

Then people begin to appear, first they are splotches of black and white in the middle of a green canvas and then they take human shapes but all the while I do not see faces until I walk past the crowd and onto the stage.

I spot Madge first, she's crying even though I wish she wouldn't. I see Gale behind her distant and almost surly that would be like him hardly any emotion until the bitter end.

Then I spot Cato who smirks at me, I like to think it's playful just like in the old days. But then I think that he's probably happy a witch is dying today.

Clove stands on her own far away from me and I lock eyes with her. I then notice her mouthing words, "You're safe kid" She mouths to me.

I hope she's right.

"This Witch has been sighted performing her dark arts since she was a child! She needed no trail when she sang the devils song to take Sae's power!" Snow yelled to the crowd "She fell ill when the little one was pressed to death!

"She ventured into the forest as a child and played in the river. Never once did she drown, why? Because Witches don't drown."

The large crowd below my feet yelled at me, spitting profanities. Witch and send her to hell were the most populous shouts.

I saw Madge sob with extreme pain. I searched the crowd of hateful looks before I saw the one face I wanted to see Peter.

He was crying but he looked on angrily, at me and it seemed the world. I didn't know he could be angry but there was no doubt in my mind, because he was and truth be told that terrified me more than a thousand stakes.

"Any last words witch?" Snow asks me.

"God protects the innocent therefore in his light I am safe." The crowd shouted angrily how dare she they said, "May you all pray for forgiveness for your cowardice that you have shown on this day. May you all be restored in everlasting life so we may meet again."

They shouted more offended that a witch speak such a way about their god.

Haymitch bound me to the stake tightly. I was finally completely alone in the world.

"We send you to hell with these flames" Snow announces and the base of my stake is lit aflame.

The fire tickles my feet before it hurts. I don't look down. I look to the sky with closed eyes. The flame beneath my feet readily eats everything in its path soon it licks my dress and kisses my ankles.

I know that this pain is worse than any other in this world. I hear crackling of the fire and it almost seems that my skin is melting and then scorches black to look as burned bread.

But again I don't look I just feel and I feel tears stream silently down my cheeks and fire blazing my knees. My dress quickly catching fire, I can feel the material stick to my frame.

I hear the jeering crowd as they scorn me and the flames that now pose threat to actually kill me which until now the fire seemed ever so innocent. Nothing in this world is innocent. I have learned this lesson in a severe and crucial way.

I have never known any way to die that I would want and this pain, that seems like will never cease, this crackling killing fire is pushing me toward the saving light of god.

Then I know a worse pain as guns are shot which pierce my ears in a way I never wanted. A sudden coolness burns my skin more than the fire and I wish more than any other wish to die where I stand.

I keep my eyes shut fighting back tears and gasping in my agony. My fingers grip the scorching cold air. My hair is tousled by the wind and sticks to my sweating burned skin.

The cold stings my feet, screams and gun shots damage my ears. However fearful I am I know one thing, I must open my eyes.

**Okay, well sorry about the lack of updates I got really into another story of mine. Good news you ask? Update list! **

**Chapter Nine will be posted the 8 which is Friday!**

**Chapter Ten will be posted the 22**

**Chapter Eleven will be posted the 1 of March**

**Chapter Twelve will be posted on the 8 of March!**

**So I'll see you soon my dear love!**


	10. Ch 9 In God's Plan

In God's Plan

I force my eyes open and my eyes rest upon a scene of utter annihilation. Chaos surrounds me. My flames are gone and cold water has replaced its burning power. Smoke flies out from under the dying embers of my feet.

The dark poisoning clouds billow up and over the trees. The blue sky is hardly visible as the grey smoke masks its light. Almost as if the dark presence of evil over takes Panem. As if god is condemning these villagers to eternal darkness.

I can see people shooting one another, disarray in the frenzied massacre causes blood shed. Actual blood shed covers the ground, women scream in fear as they run away with their children gripped to their breast.

My ears go deaf at the sound of the guns firing. I glance to my right where Snow had once stood condemning me to my death. He isn't there any more, I wonder what happened to him.

I hear a knife cut my binds and Haymitch's rough hands grip mine. He drags me from my place and I can feel the blisters of my burns rip open. I can feel blood break the barrier of my skin. I'm leaving a trail of bread crumbs I presume.

My legs tingle as the air rushes passed them in my and Haymitch's escape. Deep in the woods I can still feel the ominous air surround me. The black clouds still puff up around the edges of my skirt.

I see a break in the woods and in the center is a black stallion standing proudly and beautifully.

Haymitch throws me on the back of the horse, and I some how manage to straddle it.

He jumps behind me and kicks the horse into gear. That is really all I witness before everything fades away.

* * *

When my eye lids find a way to lift I see total bleakness surround me. Not black endlessness of sleep but a dark ominous glow surrounding wooden boards. My eyes wander the ridges of the worn wooden planks.

I see Haymitch standing in a corner his head tilted downward either in prayer or in slumber, I cannot tell which.

It is odd, as I feel like I am being rocked to sleep as a child is rocked by its mother.

Upon further inspection of the room I notice Peter pacing by the foot of my bed. His eyes snapped shut with tears leaking out of them.

"Where….." I whisper only slightly, for my throat almost sears at the exit of the words.

"Katniss." Peter turns and smiles when our eyes meet. "You're awake." He hastens to my bed side and kisses my hand. Haymitch looks up from where he stands.

"And so soon, they said it could be weeks before you woke." He puts his hand through my hair.

"What…." I ask feeling the residue left behind by ash still in my throat.

"It's a long story." Haymitch sighs.

"When the witch trials first sprung up initially everyone was afraid. However, when Cloves father was killed in Salem a few weeks prior to a witch sighting of our own. A few of us came to a consensus to fight off the witch hunts.

"That team was Haymitch, Clove, Cinna, and Gale." Peeta looked at me sadly, "Initially, it was only them, but your father soon joined. He convinced a few other towns men to join.

"However, Judge Snow found out about them. How large their group was growing. He made Abigail, Kathleen, and Mary believe they were actually being possessed.

"When Sae and Rue were taken to trail, Snow put the entire committee of those against witchcraft on the jury so they would have to condone the hanging of Sae and the pressing of Rue.

"He heard you outside his window on the night of Sae's hanging."

"Yeah nice going kid." Haymitch scoffed. I squinted at him with a sour laugh on the side.

"And he was convinced you had seduced him. At Rues pressing he demanded she tell him who Sae had given her powers to. He made everyone believe it was you." Peter shook his head. "Your family had already left town by then, because the committee knew what would happen.

"When you were arrested and not even given a trail the committee knew they had to do something. I joined with them once we found out I'd be the next one arrested.

"When they began your burning a fight broke out between the committee and the towns folk. We managed to escape and save your life." He smiles so softly at me.

"Who…."

"We're on Gales ship right now, Madge, Finnick, Annie, and Clove are here with us. But Panem was… Destroyed in the massacre." I nodded before I let the realization hit me.

I began to cry heavily with gasping breaths as the ash burned my throat, "It's over…. It's all over." I whisper in a hoarse tone.

"Don't cry Katniss." Peter sooths, I am in hysterics and nothing can break them. I'm smiling and laughing now.

I can't pick an emotion so I have chosen all of them. My home is gone forever, but I'm safe and Peter is holding me in his arms.

"I'm free." I whisper as my tears subside and I can think clearly once again.

"We're headed to London, we'll be living with your grand father." Peter says softly not to provoke me.

I smile and nod tears still staining my face sticking hair to my cheeks, however I can only think of one thing that has nothing to do with all that has just happened around me.

He said we, he said we would be living with my grandfather. Together, he and I. How selfish I must seem that this is what I love most. He and I together, my dreams and all of my prayers had been seen and heard.

God has granted me love, and God has given me his most perfect man. He has allowed me to love and I feel now to be loved in return.

"I love you." I whisper no matter the pain it brings to my throat. I love him and there is now, as there always was, an ever present fire in my skin.

* * *

**Well three chapters left my lovelies now what can I fit in three chapters you might ask? Everything **


	11. Ch 10 God Have Mercy on Me

God Have Mercy on Me

Once I regained my strength I walked around the ship finding comfort in old friends and even learning to make new ones.

We land in London around the Fall Harvest. The city is lovely and bright, full of life I might add. However it is too cramped, too thrown together, and overall too busy.

Peter and Haymitch escort me to my Grandfather's estate which is but an hour's ride from town.

I am incredulously shocked to find how large my Grandfather's estate is. He lives in a large mansion nestled into the hills of England.

We are greeted by several servants all who say, "We've been expecting you Miss. Everdeen."

I am led in by the many attendants with Peter and Haymitch close behind.

"The Master wishes to speak to his granddaughter alone." A woman states taking my arm lightly, "Richard will lead you to the second floor parlor." I look back at a very awkward Peter and Haymitch. I'd like to have a laugh at their stiffness but I fear I myself portray their very actions.

I step in to a small quaint room and the woman introduces me. An old wrinkled man turns to face me with a warm generous smile. "Hello Katniss." He says in a heavy British accent.

I smile and nod, "Hello." I look into his eyes, he shares my smoldering grey eyes.

"Please sit." He gestures to the plush chair. It's so soft unlike anything I have ever felt. He smiles at me warmly, "I've been very anxious to meet you... I'm sorry would you like me to call you anything?"

"Katniss is fine."

"Wonderful. Katniss, my first grandchild. I see you've got the Everdeen eyes, and wits from the sound of it."

I smile and nod. "I'm pleased to meet you as well."

"I insist you stay with me while you're here. How long will you be in London?"

"I'm not sure. Actually I have no idea at all." I stand and follow him out to the gardens. "But... Um sir-"

"Grandfather" He stops me with a smile that doesn't feel awkward or forced. I like this.

"Grandfather, I must inquire... Why did my father leave here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... You see Father always told me he left for a better life free of poverty. However... This does not lead me to believe his story." I say looking at the detail work.

"Come with me, it's a long story." He takes my hand and leads me out to a garden area. "Your father and I have a long feuding history together. He always hated some... Or rather most of the things I did in his youth. An arrogant lad he was. Always talking about... Well I won't go to far into detail about our disputes but what you need to know Katniss is this.

"I never hated your father, and I never pushed him to leave here. I always loved him and hoped he would grow out of his foolishness. Sadly he never did. Even after we sent him to University.

"He was always claiming to be a free spirit. Free indeed, always sneaking around to have a good laugh with his friends. I couldn't complain too much, he had so much potential in his degree.

"When he moved to the Colonies my wife and I lived on. What choice did we have? Our only son had left. My wife died soon after we received word you hade been born. I hoped your father would come back but he never did. He was perfectly happy where he was and I tried my very best to respect his wishes.

"But there are certain things a man should not be denied in life and one of those things is seeing his grandchildren. I tried on numerous occasions to see you and Prim but your father is a persistent man." He laughs at this and looks at me, "I don't suppose you gained that Everdeen trait as well?"

I laugh, "I'm hardly ashamed to say I have grained that trait."

He smiles genuinely in a way I never saw my mother's father smile. I presume that my mother's father was never the affectionate kind of man. The opposite of my father's father.

"I'm getting older Katniss." He says this looking out to the gardens and rolling hills that nestled this house in a storybook way. "I know well I won't live forever. I must ask you to do something for me."

I look at him with intent eyes, "Yes?"

"My estate. I won't have any use for it after I'm gone."

"Your estate?"

"My home, my stocks, my servants, everything my dear. Though England's laws state there must be a man to take these things I would only trust them with family. However, my son will not take these worldly possessions. But you are young Katniss. I may just be able to use my status as retired Parliamentarian to get this by."

I look at him with shock, he wants me to take care of his estate? His home his stocks? He wants me to do a man's job?

"I've always believed in keeping things in the family. I've sadly not had much family to keep things in for the past few years."

He looks at me intently, "Would you like to be mistress of the house?" He smiles.

"Yes" I'm afraid my answer is hardly audible. I try to answer in an amiable way but I hardly know if I have.

He smiles and wraps his arms around me in a way I have never known before. I don't think anyone has ever held me like this before... Well except for Peter of course.

As the days pass into weeks, my grandfather helps me become accustom to being the mistress of the house.

Grandfather has helped me adapt to life in England which is very different, and I am constantly reminded of it. The most important thing here is dances and weddings, not God.

I can read here and believe me when I say I have walked openly through the streets with a book in my hand and never once was called a witch. Some men laugh and ridicule the idea of a woman reading but I don't mind. Mostly men ask me what I'm reading.

I visit Peter frequently in the bakery, we continue our courtship even here. I like that he hasn't changed, he is still my sweet Peter. Well actually now I call him Peeta, because he insists. He misses home more than I, probably because he wasn't at risk of being burned and his whole family has shunned him.

I don't blame him, I can't really. Haymitch decided to stay as well and picked up a job in the local pub. I some times wonder if he drinks more than he sells, but that is no business of mine. We poke well natured fun at one another.

The hardest change must have been what I wear. All my life I hid my hair and kept it up. Here the fashion is not so similar and change was needed. I had to wear dyed fabrics and had to sleep in cloth to get myself to look like the other women around here.

The dyed fabrics shocked me amazingly because I didn't even know such things existed. I'd worn black and white my whole life.

I remember the first day I did this. I was so afraid, so conscious and aware that I could be seen. But when I found my way to the bakery and my Peeta saw me. He gave me a great smile and I knew I would be fine.

I still haven't heard from my family. I wonder where they are or if they're safe. I shouldn't allow myself such thoughts, however I cannot just leave these thoughts alone. I try my hardest not to think about them but they're my family.

I find life easier as I live here longer. Madge has moved into town with my mothers older sister while Gale and my Uncle are trading. They've become close now that Madge is married and expecting her first child.

I've also met a colorful character introduced to me by Finnick, she works at the pub along side Haymitch, she goes by the names Johanna. Her and I became quick friends. She lends me advice on how to behave like a woman and not a lady. Though I find her tactics profane I enjoy her and her extremes.

Grandfather loves my Peeta, finds him to be charming. I know he's asked for my hand considering all the times he's been alone with Grandfather in this year we've lived in London.

Everything seems right, which it never seemed back in America. Things just seem okay, the way things are going makes me feel like I am where I belong.

Gale came back with my Uncle the November of my seventeenth birthday. They brought news from the Colonies and from my family. The trials had ended and he wanted me to make the journey to New Jersey.

I respectfully decline, I feel like I belong in London, with Grandfather.

"Katniss" Grandfather entered my bed chamber once I had written and sealed my decline to my father. I inquired about his concealment of education whilst informing him of my decision to stay.

"Yes?"

"The dance" He gestured to the door. I am adorned in a red flourished dress, with ruffles and a tight bodice that would have been a sign of the devil to me months prior but now seems a social norm.

"Coming" I stand up and take his arm.

"You know Katniss, you will make a wonderful mistress to this household, the servants adore you, the people here love you. You're good with the horses, and most of all you're kind to all." He looks at me and kisses my cheeks as we enter the room, "The colonies treated you well. And my son raised an extraordinary woman." I enter the dance and mingle to the best of my ability. Though I dare say I still stumble over fluent wording. Some things just don't ever change I suppose.

Then I find Peeta, my Peeta standing with Johanna and Gale and a heavily pregnant Madge. They all laugh and smile like they wouldn't have in the colonies. This place is better for us... For all of us. Even Haymitch who is over by the beer kegs.

"Hello" I greet my old and new friends.

"Well if it isn't the mistress of the house Katniss Everdeen." Johanna mocks me slightly in her overly cockney accent, "The party can finally begin."

"I suppose I am tardy but the food prepared for tonight is just wonderful," I explain courteously.

"May I have the next dance Miss. Everdeen?" My Peeta asks me.

Gale laughs heartily clearly the sea has gotten to him, "You know I can't dance well."

"You don't need to dance well to dance." He claims still holding out his hand smiling in that way he knows I cannot refuse.

"You tempt me good sir in a way I must oblige" I say in a terrible fake accent that causes a laugh from everyone.

I take his hand and allow him to lead in our first dance, and our second, and our third, and all of the ones I lost count of. A break for refreshments always gets a sly smirk out of Haymitch, "Girl on fire indeed." He chuckles when ever we're in hearing range.

Peeta manages to pull me out of the party and to the open gardens. "Is it not lovely?" I ask looking beyond the colorful trees to the hills that are still green despite the bitter cold.

"Indeed." He agrees.

"I think it's wonderful."

"I think you're wonderful, my girl on fire." His warm breath brushes the tips of my ears.

"Yes..."

"You're thinking about something aren't you?"

"Yes I am"

"Pray tell."

"...I received word from my father. He, mother, and Prim have settled in the colony of New Jersey. He has asked me to return home. But I cannot. I don't belong there Peeta. I see now that I belong right where I am." I look into his eyes. How I've always loved his blue wonderful eyes.

"I see..."

"Would you ever go back Peeta?"

"... Not without you. I would not dream of leaving."

"Would you stay here just for me? Do you even like it here?"

He smiles and puts his hands on my cold shoulders, "I like it here well. I would stay here just for you yes, Katniss. I would follow you to Barbados, and Niger, and India if you wanted."

"Why?" I ask closing my eyes, knowing what his answer will be and just waiting for him to answer me because I love hearing him say it.

"Because I love you." He says. I open my eyes to see his bright dazzling smile and his hair falling in his eyes, "I love you so much in fact. I must ask you." He rests on his knee with ease and I wonder if he's been practicing, "To be my bride." He pulls out a dazzling diamond ring that shines in the moon light like a star on earth. But it is not the diamond that's the star Peeta is. My Peeta is the only star in the sky.

"It is not a question my love it is only a word. Yes. Yes. Yes. More than yes. More than till death do us part. It is yes until our souls can find each other in heaven again." I say quickly and with love in my heart and words.

He holds me to him slipping the ring on my left finger, "And you say your uncouth. When your words are perfection."

"Only because they are for you and no other."

He looks at me and then my hand, "I've been waiting a whole year for this. Gale went to Africa and got it for a good price for me. He sent word months ago that he would bring it. I've been waiting for centuries for tonight my love."

I cannot think of anything more perfect. That night I write and invitation to father, mother, and Prim to my wedding. I don't yet know when but I wish them there.

We allow winter to turn to spring before the wedding is set for the month of June.

Grandfather is anxious for another man to join the family. I must say I am as well.

I sent word to mother since father has yet to reply to my last letter. I hope they reach America in time to come to my wedding. I hope father can walk me down the aisle. I know he approves of my Peeta. I only hope he approves of my choice in staying here in London.

It is April before any news comes and it comes from mother one day when I am sitting for tea with Johanna and Madge.

Mother says they'll come, as soon as they are able. I cannot wait. I have love, I will soon have my family whole, I have friends, I have a godson who is darling, and I have a life I feel is worth living. I feel worthy of this good fortune. I feel good enough.

* * *

**Haha! Two more chapters what could happen to this good fortune of our heroic character? *Sly smile* You'll see my dear. You'll see.**


	12. Epilogue Pt 1 So Much Stronger Than Man

Epilogue part one So Much Stronger Than Man

These past months have been the best I have yet lived. My fiancé and I have grown together and a stronger bond than before has formed.

Finnick and Annie found their way to the bakery and have informed us that they will be here for the wedding.

Everything has been put together so nicely, I know Prim will love it. I know mother will love being a mother-in-law and of course eventually a grandmother. Father knows just how much I love Peeta... I'm sure he's thrilled for us.

We all wait anxiously at the docks to welcome my family. Grandfather has opted to spend his day at the court-house and the church to finalize everything, and to give my father time before meeting face to face.

The boat has been in dock and started unloading. My Peeta squeezes my hand and I know he's excited for me.

I first see Mama and Prim who make haste to my side. "Mama" I whisper in her ear when her arms wrap around me.

"Oh my sweet child." She rocks me back and forth. "My Katniss."

"Katniss" Prim hold my waist, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you both greatly." Father comes next with his business face on. "Papa" I sigh as he nears.

"Come child we are going home."

"Home?"

"To America back to New Jersey."

"I am home here, Papa."

"Do not protest me Katniss."

"Did you not receive my last letter?" He does not answer when I beg the question, "Papa, in my last letter I said I was staying here in London."

"You are to come with your mother, your sister, and I home." He grabs my wrist and pulls me.

"But Papa I'm getting married"

"You shall do no such thing until I have given consent."

"But Papa I love him!" I shout.

"Do not argue with me daughter! You shall not marry for I am your Father and you live by my word"

"Grandfather has given his permission-"

"Do not mention that man young lady! Now come, be obedient and speak not against me."

"I shall not speak against you and I shall not fight your words. This is final, if you shall not allow my marriage I'll elope!" I wrangle free of his gasp.

"You shall do no such thing!"

"Mama, please tell me you did not come here to rip me from my love, and take me back to the colonies which have condemned me to die."

"We did not dear." Mama takes my hands in hers to comfort me.

"Do not caudle her, Sarah. This disobedience must be addressed. She must come away with us!"

"Jonathan please you are causing a scene. What has gotten into you?"

"She is still under our care and as her father it is my job to raise her right."

"You have raised me right Papa, but if you do not consent this wedding then I shall make myself a wife with only gods consent."

"Daughter! Listen well, if you do so wish to marry this man within the week then you shall have no family, and will be shunned by us forevermore."

"Papa-" Prim speaks but stops herself short.

"Primrose, silence. Katniss the choice is yours the boy or your family."

"Papa-"

"The choice is yours."

I look at the dock beneath my feet in silence before asking, "Why did you lie to us Papa?"

"What?"

"Why did you lie to Mama, Prim, and I? Why did you not tell us you went to university? Or that your father was a parliamentarian?"

"Is that what, the wretched man told you?" Papa asks me.

"Answer me father"

"You have uttered too many words my child and have yet delivered no answer."

"Do not pester me father until you have answered my questions!"

"Stop this!" Mama says, "Jonathan you have let the sea get to your head, travel has made you weary husband. Let us retire to our lodgings for the night. Rest regain our right minds and come to speak again tomorrow."

I do not stay after this. I run far away shoving my way through the Tuesday market place. I run into the surrounding forests before I see the hills that near grandfathers estate.

I am distraught when I fall to my knees and cry.

I hear no words but rather the sound of ground that seeps with rain water being compact further into the ground.

"Oh my! A fool I've made of myself this day." I say as My Peeta takes me in his arms.

"You have not made a fool of yourself."

"Yes I have, in not answering my father, in disobeying. Oh, what a fool I am."

"The woman I love is no fool." He turns my face to see him, "The woman I love is the girl on fire. The girl who faces adversity with bravery and hope." He finishes his thoughts sadly, "And with that hope I do indeed wish you to find another husband that your father will love as a son."

"No Peeta, you are my love. I shall not abandon you when faced with my family. You shall be my family, and as the lord proclaims one must never stray from their husband you will find me to never stray."

"Katniss please. I know what it's like to lose your family. I do not wish you to go through the same."

"I would choose you if the world would shun me. I would choose you if the world would stop turning. It is to you my dearest devotion lies."

"You speak in scattered speech. You must think carefully about your words, love."

"I do not care! If my father does not wish our union I shall not please him. I have been a humble servant of the lord, and as such I will fill his world with love. My love for you Peeta."

"You must choose your family, you must return to the colonies."

"Only in my nightmares, will I ever return to the colonies where my hell was founded. I hope that only in my nightmares I will return to the place that set me ablaze, and that when I awake you will be there to stop the fiery steeds of dark dreams. You'll hold me and whisper comfort. My only wishes for this earth have you in them."

He holds me to his chest, "I shall not tear your family-"

"You are my family. You will be all I'll need. I'll provide for you as a good wife should. I will run the household and the finances and bear you many children. But I shall only be a good wife to you my love. For if any other man tries to take my hand in matrimony they shall only know a shrew."

He chuckles at this, "A shrew my dear?"

"Yes a shrew! I'd scream and fight his hand. I would never wish for children unless they were yours. Do not condemn another man to my wrath" I laugh lightly.

"You must think this through."

"I shall not shun you my husband. I would rather burn on a thousand stakes than be torn away from you." I nestle my head back into his chest.

"Speak no more. You have said enough now. Wait until day break to speak of this again." He says gliding his hand through my hair.

He holds me here until the wind becomes to strong for either of us to bear. He takes me back to grandfathers estate which is hardly half a mile away.

My personal maid takes me upstairs while the others try and convince Peeta to stay.

My maid is quite very short of tongue but is none the less kind. She is rather beautiful with lovely red hair that shines in the moon.

"Mistress, I've already run a warm bath for you. Will you wish to dine with your family or in the study?"

"The study thank you." I say solemnly.

"Is there something the matter?"

"It is nothing worth the trouble."

"Do you need someone to listen?" I think about this and in that time she has decided to stay.

"My father has demanded I return to America and not marry." She nods as she pulls out a new dress for me. "Please tell me, did you know my father before this?"

"Indeed I have" She says.

"Pray, tell me what he holds against my grandfather."

"I cannot. The master must tell you in his own time."

"Please tell me something, anything." I beg her.

"... Your father was always kind, he held everyone but his father in the highest regard. He always hated his father for a personal reason that your grandfather must elaborate upon."

"... I will choose Peeta" I say to her when I slip into the steaming tub. "I love him, and I will stay here."

"It is your choice Mistress, however I would think twice about staying away from your family. Lord knows history repeats itself. And lord knows we do not need more repeating of misunderstanding and hate in this household."

"Misunderstanding and hate?"

"The hatred shared by your father and grandfather has gone on for generations. The Everdeen men are always so stubborn and so bold. They always reprimand their fathers." With that she smooths down her skirt and heads towards the door. "I'll be preparing your clothes Mistress, please do not ask of me anymore information. Please... Wait until the master returns."

"Thank you" I say as she leaves. That night I spend in the study and wait for grandfathers return. I wait in anxiety, reading hardly distracts me and so I just stare at the pages of books in a sorrowful grief.

"Katniss?" I hear grandfather enter. "Is the gossip I've heard true?"

"Gossip?"

"Oh yes it has spread like the plague. My son has threatened to disown you if you are to marry on Saturday."

"It is true grandfather, he spoke of my disobedience openly and demanded I return home. Nay, I said, I would not go with him. He gave me a choice of my love or my family. I cannot choose grandfather I cannot.

"What has gotten him this way? He acted so strangely, so unlike my Papa."

"My son has always been this way Katniss. It cannot be helped."

"Oh grandfather, I cannot pick between my Peeta and my family. Why would he force such a question onto me?"

Grandfather did not look at me directly, "Part of that, my dear, might be because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father is a very difficult man."

"Grandfather?"

"Katniss?"

"What-"

"Do not ask me. I do not know." Grandfather says quickly. "Katniss, you must make this decision based on what you have been raised to believe not by anyone else's opinion."

"Grandfather-"

"Katniss, I trust your judgment" He says before leaving me. I stare at the ground for the longest time. I need my Peeta to live, I need his love. But I have always had my family.

"Oh lord in heaven help me." I whisper.

"Mistress." I look to see my maid.

"Please I must know what dispute lays between my father and grandfather."

She looks at me sympathetically, "Come, I may not utter a word but I shall show you what has happened these generations."

She leads me through the house to the lowest room in the estate. She walks to a far corner to lift a bed sheet off a piece of furniture. She lifts the dusty floor board to reveal a plethora of books and letters bound together.

"This is your lineage, and as you must know we must stop a cycle before it begins." I run to her and help gather them out of the hole. There must be dozens of these. "They are rightfully yours Mistress."

I take them up to the study and spend all night reading through my family history.

This cycle had started ten generations ago starting with a son who became a seaman instead of a farmer. He was shunned by his family.

The next son became a herder, and was also shunned by his family. So on and so forth letters of hate and spite sent back and forth between family members.

All of these disputes led to disownment of a child. All but one, my grandfather never disowned my father.

And my father left his goodbye letter with these.

He explained that he had found these letters and diaries. He talked about keeping up the tradition, said he would rather die than join the slave trade.

Grandfather sold slaves. At this I am shocked. I stare at the pages and try to make sense of the words written but they cannot make sense.

Who is the liar? Who bore false witness to me? Grandfather couldn't have said these things to me.

"Katniss?" I a woken from my trance to realize it is mid day.

"Mama" I stand up.

"My child... Your father, he has made it so. Since you have not come to call." Mother has tears in her eyes and must wipe them away before speaking further, "He has decided to disown you."

"Mama" I sigh with tears of my own, "Please Mama, you can't"

"I must be a good wife to your father. I must obey him, my child." As she cries she turns away from me.

"Mama, don't go." I beg, "Please Mama."

"I hope someday when your father has passed... I will see you again."

"Mama! Please!" I follow behind her, "Mama,"

"I love you Katniss. I pray we will meet again. And I pray for you to have a happy life with your husband. I pray you will bear many children and live to see your grandchildren." I try to hold on to my mother but I know she cannot. I am shunned from her life until my father's death.

"I love you Mama" I say before she walks out of the house and out of my life. And I fear she may be walking out forever. "God please let this feud end with me. Give me strength to end this fray."

I run to my room and close the door to my chambers, there I weep and weep while the rain pours down. Though I know it does not pour for me, and that it pours for the Earth, I feel nature is trying to tell me to wash away the past. It is telling me to refresh my life with new rains.

But I know that one does not lose their family and not grieve. I know one thing. I have my Peeta, my love, my life. Now he must be enough for me.

So many questions formed and none of them answered. Was grandfather a parliamentarian or a slave trader? Is my grandfather lying or my father? Is this the work of fate? Is this destiny at work?

"Mistress, please. You must get up."

"I do not wish to move." I mumble.

"Please it is Wednesday evening. In three nights you will be a bride."

"I don't wish to move. I have not slept since the night before last."

"You must Mistress, the Master has called for you to dine with him and his company." I must ask grandfather of my fathers behavior.

I comply and bathe. My maid dresses me in a fine icy blue dress for me to meet the wives of his company.

I wonder who will attend. I wonder if any of them have sold people's lives away.

When the dinner is over and I have reached my limit of small talk with older women, they leave.

"Grandfather... I must ask you something"

"Yes Katniss?"

"My father left you one last letter before leaving." His kind expression fades into fear, "I found it... Who has told me false truths?"

"...Neither Katniss" He says after a long pause. "The story between your father and I... Is complicated."

"I will listen."

"Then please follow me." He takes me to the sitting room and orders tea for us both. "Neither your father nor I have lied to you Katniss. I did sell slaves, and I do not feel guilt. Your father has always considered this cruel. That I took my profession so seriously.

"He told me the Negroes were people and not property. Some of the school children would ridicule and taunt him. I never would have forced him into the slave trade, he always assumed I would.

"I cared not what he did just so long as he was successful. He became a shoe maker! In the colonies! Even though he was no puritan. Even though he was not pure himself.

"That boy of mine could lie like no other but I'm sure the colonies beat that right out of him. You must not believe me but it is true. He did go to university, I always provided for him but he wanted none of it."

"But grandfather you lied to me, you told me you were in parliament."

"I was, my slave trade became so successful I was asked to represent the economic branch in parliament. I was able to quit the slave trade and become a full-time politician. However once your father left, many things went wrong. My wife became unfaithful to me before her death. I became bombarded with illness and after seven years in parliament had to retire.

"Just know this Katniss, your father is stubborn and rash." I look at my hands in thought. He kisses my head as he leaves the room "Goodnight my dear."

With that I to retire to my bed chambers. I lay in bed and think. Two days from now I will be a bride, I have only my grandfather, and a family feud that must end with me.

* * *

**I think now is a good place to stop. You ready for the last chapter? Huh? Are you? I am!**


	13. Epilogue Pt 2 Be Mine and Mine Alone

Epilogue Part Two Be Mine and Mine Alone

I awake quickly on the eve of my marriage. I wish to have only solitude. Johanna and Madge come to call but I send them away without speaking or seeing them.

I know I must try and reconcile with my family but how I do this I am not sure. I simply watch the rain pound hard against the window panes.

They say rain before your wedding brings good luck to the bride. I will need all the luck in the world, but not for my marriage. A marriage founded upon love has the strongest of foundations and can never be torn down.

I am afraid and feel so alone. I feel so helpless, I evaluate my different options.

How I could say things that make sense. How I could make them understand.

Suddenly I realize something, life has no script. I cannot account for every encounter or every word I will utter in this life.

I cannot pick and choose which moments I shall live.

So I run from my confinement.

I run through the downpour and into town to my Aunt's home.

"Katniss dear, what are you-"

"Where does my mother stay?"

"What? Katniss you're soaked to the bone come in please."

"Where does my mother stay? This is urgent, please" I beg her.

"She is here"

"Do not lie to me, if you have heard to grievous tale of my family and you are covering for my mother... Please"

"...North of here but two blocks away."

"Thank you" I whisper and run, I run right by the bakery where my soon to be husband must have seen me run through the rain like a mad man.

I run to the inn and upon my entrance a few glances greet me. "Excuse me does the Everdeen family lodge here?" I ask.

"Yes, down that hallway there and to your left. The last room." A woman handing bowels of soup to people says.

"Thank you" I say and run down the hall and knock on the door I was told to.

The door opens slowly, "Kat?"

"Prim" I sigh, I realize then I haven't seen my sister since Rues pressing.

"Mother" Prim turns around and leaves the door.

"Katniss what are you doing here? Your father shunned you. And why are you soaked to the bone child?"

"Oh mama I've learned everything! I must end this cycle. father will understand wont he?"

She looks at me with tired eyes, "Oh Katniss, your father he lies on his death-bed."

My eyes grow. "No,"

"Yes, The doctor says he will not last the night. His heart could not take all he had tried."

"I must see him and ask for forgiveness."

"You will do no such thing you'll catch cold right in front of him." She takes me into the small room. It has a stove and a few chairs around a table.

Prim eyes me suspiciously.

"Primrose fetch me the spare blanket dear." Prim doesn't move. "Primrose Candice! Do as your mother says!"

Prim scurries off to a store closet where she finds another blanket. She hands it to mother but scowls slightly at me.

"Now tell me child what is it you have learned?" I told her briefly of the never-ending cycle and feud between fathers and sons, how father went to university. I told her the grandfather sold slaves, I told her that I needed to end it.

"Mama, let me see him please." I beg. "I must do what you have taught me."

"What is that my child?" Mother asks. I am dry now but her hands are still much warmer than my arm.

"To forgive." I say. "That is what the colonies have taught me. You must forgive, you must forgive those you hate and those you love. They must be pardoned because God pardons us. Forgiveness it the only way to end this feud."

Mother looks at me and then at Prim, "My daughter, you have learned by the book. Your sister learned by life." She smiles before speaking again, "Sometimes rules must be broken to achieve a greater out come."

"May I see him?" I plead.

"Yes, my child. Go, show him god's mercy."

I stand quickly and enter my father's chamber.

"Papa?" I ask. He looks so tired, "Papa?" I sit on the edge of his bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asks with venom in his tone.

"I've... I've come to tell you. I know. Everything"

"So you've come to grovel at my feet for forgiveness?"

"No. I've come for forgiveness but also to pardon you of your sins. You lied to us Papa. You told Mama you had no education that you had nothing." I wrap my arms around him, "I love you Papa. And I whole heartedly forgive you."

"What is this?"

"You raised me to believe two things Papa. To love with all my heart, and to follow God's will. God wishes us all to forgive." I want to cry as I say the next few words, "Forgive us our trespass as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. I have said these words so often that their meaning has been lost. But Papa, I now see that we must forgive all people."

I look at him, it is clear he is dying, "Katniss, my child." He says this and I brighten, "You have found God."

"Yes Papa I have."

"And yet you would still chose the boy would you not?"

My heart sinks, "One cannot choose between loves where their hearts lie. My heart has always been his, but I shall always have your blood in me Papa." I hope for the best, "There is an ever-present fire Papa."

"Is this union pure in light and love?"

"Yes Papa"

"I have seen you grow Katniss. To let go my child over a boy is absurd."

"Papa, I love him. And I love you. I love Prim and Mama. But he was the husband God made me to be a wife for, I know it!"

He looks at me with sad glazing eyes, "No Katniss... He... Was made... For you" He smiles lightly.

"Papa" I smile back. "Do you forgive me Papa?" He nods and I bury my face into his chest. "I love you"

I don't need to look up to know he's dead. I can feel his arms, which had wrapped around me with his last bit of life, go limp. I know my Papa is gone.

Mama walks in as I sit up. She begins to cry quietly.

"Mama, he was content." I say and wrap my arms around her.

"My husband." She whispers.

"Mama, do not weep for he has met God. He was forgiven and did forgive." I say, though I cry as well. My Papa is no longer mine and that is more than just heartbreaking it's almost too much to bear.

* * *

My wedding was pushed back a week out of respect for my father. The funeral was held on Saturday instead. Some say that when death comes to a family you are supposed to fee like your life has ended with theirs. But it has not.

Truthfully my heart did not shatter beyond repair. I was not broken and a weeping mess at the funeral.

I was firm and silent, knowing he was there was hard. Knowing my Papa was present in a form no one could see would have been too much to bear, had my Peeta not been by my side.

I feel like he was waiting for me to cry, like he was waiting to take me in his arms and hush me.

I never did, I think I shocked him most when I smiled at the coffin instead of weeping. I did this because I knew he enjoyed rule breaking and by doing this I was breaking the rules of mourning.

The ceremony was dark as it always was meant to be. But I found comfort in it. Gale called it closure. I call it hope.

It is now the eve of my wedding, and as I lay in my bed I ponder what has happened. How drastically my life has changed and will change in a matter of moments.

In a flash I had been born to the world. In a matter of moments I opened my eyes to see. It took seconds for my heart to be stolen by my Peeta. Love it turns out is not so hard to come by.

In minutes I went from sleeping to being thrown into a cell. In a split second I went from kneeling to being mistreated by judge Snow. In a sudden change I was no longer burning at the stake but stood in a cloud of smoke.

It took a year for my love to propose, and it took a second for me to agree. Seconds for my father to rip away my dreams. And seconds for him to leave me forever.

I begin to pray because that is the only thing I can think to be proper.

Tomorrow will take but ten minutes for me to become a bride. And then What do I have? Well, the rest of my life.

The day of the wedding I wake before the sun. My maid washes me and styles my hair to look like a bride.

"You're beautiful mistress."

Mother and Prim come over before Johanna, Madge, and Annie.

"Mama" I greet her with a hug.

"My child." She says affectionately before pulling away, "I must show you something"

I notice Prim hold something in her hands. Mother takes it and opens it up. It's a wedding dress, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. "My child when you were young your father and I told our friend, Cinna, that you were in love with the baker's son. He laughed and said he would make a dress so sinful the church would take wooden stakes to it."

I laugh with my mother. "He spent ten years on this dress. I think it be only fair of you to wear it."

My hand runs along the silk and beading, "Oh Mama." I sigh.

The two of them slip the dress on me. It's so light, and form fitted that colonists would really take wooden stakes to it.

I examine the fabric as it rests on me. It's too beautiful for someone like me to wear. I look in the mirror and think to myself, I look worthy to marry the most pure man.

Johanna, Annie, and Madge show up together. They fawn over me, talking about how exciting it is to have a proper wedding.

We heckle Annie slightly, referring to her as the purest girl, is so much more inappropriate now that she's with child.

We laugh and it almost seems like nothing will change. Though at ten o'clock when the ceremony begins, I will no longer be an Everdeen girl.

Grandfather enters my bed chambers and escorts all of us out to the carriage.

Now I'm nervous. Now I'm deeply afraid of what's to come.

"Katniss, "I hear Madge say as she takes hold of my hand, "Are you ready?" She smiles.

I can't help but smile back and sigh. In fact that's all I can do until Johanna laughs at me.

"Come on brainless. Speak! It's your wedding day!"

"I know that very well Johanna, I didn't think I was going shopping!" We all laugh at this. And for a time I am sincerely grateful to have all of these loving amazing people in my life.

Soon I can see the church and my heart tries to beat out of my chest.

Mother puts her hands on my shoulders. "Come now," She says offering a smile, "My little girl is getting married."

She kisses my cheeks as tradition says. I step out of the carriage and each of my bridal party kisses my cheeks. I am afraid, but I am allowed to be.

My friends walk in front of me, and soon it s my turn to walk in. Behind my veil I can still see him standing there. My Peeta stands so proudly. I feel my worries melt away as he lays eyes on me.

I blush out of instinct. I know I've reached him when his hand brushes my hip. I allow my gaze to shift slightly to him. He's smiling and so am I.

The ceremony begins I hardly hear the words this man utters. I don't need to, I've proclaimed my love to my husband. I glance to the side, the seat next to my mother on the aisle is left open. For my Papa.

"You may now kiss the bride." The final words sealing Peeta as mine. We've never kissed, and though we have gone much farther than most unwed couples, I must say kissing is frightening.

He lifts my veil over my head and takes me in his arms. Our lips meet and my heart beats faster. The ever-present fire flares up in my stomach.

His lips are soft and warm, I cannot think of anything other than how wonderful he is. How I've just married the man I have always loved.

He is mine and I am his.

* * *

A year has past since my marriage to My Peeta. Grandfather passed six months ago, he was content with this. He requested to be buried next to Papa.

Peeta and I live very contently in Grandfather's estate. Though everything is now under my name and I am the one who receives grandfather's pension.

Peeta still works at the bakery here, he's grown to be close friends with the owner and their children.

Mother lives with us and has taken to gathering herbs in the surrounding wilderness to sell in town.

Prim now goes to school, which she enjoys more than any of us expected.

Annie and Finnick visit often, Finnick has used his charm well and has gotten a job in Parliament when he graduates.

Johanna hasn't changed at all. She's still profane and enjoys getting laughs from everyone.

Madge and Gale have been doing well. Gale Spends less time on the seas now, he's created a grand fortune selling and now he's hired another man to go and trade for him.

Haymitch is still around, we still enjoy a good banter. He still drinks but I would not have expected that to change.

And so that only leaves me. Well, I spend my days reading and having tea with my friends. At night I am invited to many parties. However some days I prefer to stay at home with my husband.

I have spent much time riding through the hills surrounding my estate. I tend to talk to many business men in town when I go, considering I am a dignified woman in their eyes.

As it also seems, I'm expecting my first child. I haven't told a soul but tonight I fully plan to.

My husband has come home early today, I want him to know first.

I run down the stairs as he enters our home. I run into his arms, he smells like warm bread and sweet cinnamon, "Hello darling." He laughs wrapping me in his arms.

"Welcome home love" I kiss him. As always the fire in my stomach flares inside me, though of course that may be our child.

He begins to walk back up the stairs with his arm still around my hip, "And what have I done to deserve such a greeting?" He asks.

"Something wonderful" I say as we reach the sitting room.

"Oh?" He asks amused.

"Yes" I say as we take a seat. He kisses me again before I straighten myself.

"What have I done?" He smiles.

"Lived" I say and he laughs.

"Is that all?" He asks, "Because if so I would like another kiss" So I kiss him before speaking.

"That's not all love."

"What is it darling?" He smiles.

"I'm with child" I say. His eyes grow exponentially.

"You're what?" He asks with happiness in his tone.

"I'm having our child." I say again, "My love we're having a baby."

His arms engulf me in an embrace. "Oh darling!"

"Peeta" I sigh into his chest. When he pulls me back his eye gleam in excitement.

He kisses me again. I can't help but remember how I used to be a child and I used be so in love with him, how this was my dream.

Maybe dreams do come true some times.

* * *

I had the most beautiful little boy. His eye were my Papa's. But other wise he looks just like his father.

Everyone loves my son to pieces but no one loves him more than I. My little boy is perfect.

Peeta is, just as I expected, a great father. He comes home and holds our child until I fear his arms will fall of, or our son cries in hunger.

The servants of the estate love having a little one to make small giggling noises.

Mother adores the little one, and I fear she'd spoil him rotten given the chance.

Madge is expecting her second child now and loves for our boys to play together.

Even though my little boy is but meager months old, I still see fire in his eyes. The Everdeen fire has been passed down I suppose.

* * *

My little boy has reached the milestone of his first birthday. According to tradition we are to wait a year before naming our child, His name is Mathew. My little boy has so much love in his life, and he brings so much joy to all of us. I know now just how thankful I am to live here where everyone can love openly and no one will convict them of harboring the devil.

* * *

It has been a prosperous two years for me. My friends have grown up into well-adjusted twenty year olds. My present to Peeta for his birthday is another baby. Everyone is just as excited for this one, including Mathew who is now three. Prim is close to graduating now. She'll be old enough for courtships now.

Any potential suitors may not have Papa to worry about, but they have something much worse. Mama, and my Peeta. Prim claims they'll scare all her suitors away in a teasing manner. However Peeta glares playfully and says, "A man should love you so much nothing can scare him away."

To which I reply, "Not even the flames of a stake and the risk of being convicted of witchcraft."

* * *

I had another little boy who we've named Eric. Annie had a little girl soon after the birth of my son. Her oldest little girl enjoys being a big sister a little too much sometimes, but all the same we are doing well this year.

* * *

It has been six years and nothing to report. That's not entirely true, I had a little girl actually two years ago, We've named her Samantha. I guess that I've been too busy living. Maybe I've out grown narrating my own life. Or maybe nothing is worth the narrative anymore.

That's not true, I know that. However, it seems that my time of trial has passed. God has tried me in a ways I never expected. My faith never swayed.

Once your faith has been proven god remains with you I suppose. I know a few things now. I have three healthy children, The boy of my dreams as my husband, and the best friends, family, and faith I could have asked for.

I can honestly say I don't fear my past any longer. America no longer haunts my nightmares. Life took its course, I've grown and matured well.

What I have learned is this, Though times are hard and your world is upside down, do not fight it. Live through it, see what wonders God has in store for you and you'll see no matter what, everything will be okay if not immediately someday soon enough.

* * *

***Tear* That is it. I'm so sad by this but I'm so very proud of it as well. Thank you. Thank you for reading, thank you for giving me the courage to write this all the way through. And thank you for being amazing.**


	14. Just a simple thank you

Hi people who have read my finished story! I'm so very grateful to you, without you I would be an entirely different person. So for that I thank you endlessly. I would just like to inform you I've tried my hand at original work. Meaning I've started a story which I have posted the beginning of on another website I've linked to on my profile if you enjoyed my writing style. I'd really appreciate it if you would give it a go. Again thank you so much, you've made me feel just incredible.


End file.
